·Ace Attorney and Investigations·
by Underword
Summary: Miles Edgeworth regresa a Los Ángeles después que haya pasado casi 8 años, la razón sería volver a ver a su viejo rival al enterarse de la pérdida de su distintivo de letrado. En su camino encontrará a ciertos personajes interesantes, entre ellos está un chico llamado Apollo Justice y su ayudante Trucy Wright ¡un momento! ¿¡Wright? ¿¡Qué significa esto?
1. Chapter 1: el caso del encuentro part 1

**·Ace Attorney and Investigations·**

**By Underword**

**Summary: **Miles Edgeworth regresa a Los Ángeles después que haya pasado casi 8 años, la razón no sería para retomar casos sino su deseo de volver a ver a su viejo rival al enterarse de la pérdida de su distintivo de letrado. En su camino encontrará a ciertos personajes interesantes, y entre ellos está un joven abogado novato llamado Apollo Justice acompañado de una joven maga llamada Trucy Wright…¡un momento! ¿¡Wright!? ¿¡Qué significa esto!?

**Género: Humor/ Romance un poco. Esto es después del Ace Attorney Apollo Justice y un poco antes del Dual Destinies.**

**Raiting: T**

**Pairing: NaruMitsu (conocido como Miles x Phoenix), probablemente un Klavier x Apollo.**

-hablar-

*expresión*

_(pensamientos_)

**Estos son tales como en los diálogos del videojuego.**

**N/A: Esto es una mezcla de Ace Attorney Investigations con los personajes de las sagas Ace Attorney, especialmente a los de Apollo Justice. Es que siempre he tenido la curiosidad de cómo sería el asunto si Apollo conociera a Edgeworth, ya saben el rival de su mentor y encima de todo, cómo sería cuando Edgeworth y Gumshoe se enteraran que Phoenix tiene una hija…sería todo, un enigma o una sorpresa. La verdad, lo encuentro entre chistoso y curioso, y…he querido probar mi lógica absurda para escribirlo. Espero que sean de su agrado para los fanes de Ace Attorney jeje. **

**Los personajes de Ace Attorney no me pertenecen son obras de Capcom.**

* * *

><p><strong>·El caso del encuentro·<strong>

**Parte 1**

**10 de octubre, 09:48 a.m.**

**Pasillo del Tribunal**

**Palacio de Justicia**

Narra Edgeworth:

_Jamás había pensado que las cosas cambiarían de esta manera. Desde que tomé los casos relacionados con la misteriosa red de contrabando, he conocido a numerosas personas y he tenido encuentros ciertamente…casuales con otros. Aunque conocer gente nueva nunca estuvo en mis planes, supongo que…haberme relacionado con "él" hizo que mi interior cambiara._

_No sólo la convivencia sino también la perspectiva hacia los tribunales, los abogados defensores y digamos…todo. Aunque, durante mi misión me he enterado de una horrible noticia._

_Phoenix Wright._

_El abogado defensor fue acusado de presentar pruebas falsas y como consecuencia…perdió su distintivo de letrado._

_No. no quería creerlo._

_Él…él jamás haría una cosa así._

_Un abogado defensor que me hizo ver la verdad que ha estado oculta frente mis ojos. El que ha luchado con su lógica absurda y su persistencia para llegar a la luz de todo. El que ha defendido a todos los acusados que resultaron inocentes._

_El que ha sido su mejor amigo en sus días de primaria y el que se ha convertido en abogado por sus palabras._

_Él no pudo haber hecho eso. De eso estaba seguro. Algo o alguien debió crear una trampa._

_Sé que sonaría absurdo, irónicamente hablando, pero no podría haber otra deducción que eso. Wright siempre fue un hombre ingenuo pero honesto y nunca haría cosas estúpidas, que provocara un resultado mucho más grave que una penalización._

_Gumshoe se veía lamentable cuando me lo dijo, él fue el testigo del caso que Wright había tomado. Sabía por ende que Gumshoe había tomado una cierta amistad con él en su ausencia y que lo ayudó en los casos cuando se enfrentó contra Franziska, podía entender de su estado hasta yo también siento lo mismo._

_-El señor Wright jamás haría una cosa así –aseguró Gumshoe, en su recuerdo en cuanto informó aquella lamentable noticia- ¡Siento que es culpa mía! Si le hubiera ayudado más al señor Wright… ¡él aún tendría su distintivo de letrado! ¡Y seguiría siendo abogado! –_

_Por primera vez, viendo el lamentable estado de culpabilidad del inspector no he tenido valor de cortar su sueldo._

_Suspiré, recuerdo que en ese mismo instante. Quería estar solo. Sentí los mismos sentimientos que experimenté cuando me reencontré con mi rival en los tribunales o también, cuando me defendió en aquel fatídico día._

_La impotencia me acosó durante el resto de mi vida. No he podido ayudarlo, no he podido estar ahí para apoyarlo._

_¿qué se supone que soy para él?_

_Enemigo, ya no lo era, eso cambió cuando él me hizo ver la verdad detrás de mi tormentoso pasado. Rival, lo somos en la corte…o lo éramos. Amigos, supongo que sí…pero, ¿qué clase de amigo soy si nunca tuve el valor alguno para ir a apoyarlo?_

_No me merezco a Phoenix Wright._

_Tan sólo me quedé en Europa, sin dejar mensaje ni preguntarle cómo estaba._

_Simplemente…lo abandoné a su suerte y me oculté._

_Soy…un maldito cobarde._

_He sido así cuando niño desde aquel fatídico día en que perdí todo, siempre he tenido miedo a todo. Miedo a lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante, en lugar de encararlo._

_Es por eso que…corté el vínculo con los únicos que los consideré mis amigos, y ellos aun así, me recibieron sin siquiera dudarlo._

_Phoenix Wright._

_Supongo que no me perdonarías por abandonarte._

_Me odiarías como lo hiciste en aquella vez que dejé esa nota._

_No merezco tu perdón._

_La verdad…no te merezco._

_…si tan sólo pudiera…_

_No, el pudiera o hubiera no existe. Eso es, hecho es y hecho está. He tenido varias oportunidades y nunca las aproveché. Y esta…fue mi última oportunidad que tenía con Phoenix Wright._

_Mi rival. Mi amigo. La persona más importante para mí._

_Lo perdí. Lo perdí todo._

_Tal como perdí en aquel incidente._

Xxxxxx

Miles Edgeworth se encontraba en los pasillos de los tribunales. El caso que tenía que resolver no tenía que ver con lo que estaba por hacer ahora, pero necesitaba saber por lo menos cómo estaba o qué estaba haciendo en estos momentos su antiguo rival. Y el que lo acompañaba era su leal y siempre torpe el inspector Dick Gumshoe.

Intentaría inventar una excusa a su "ayudante" para no demostrar su preocupación por el ex abogado, para su suerte Gumshoe sí estaba siendo expectante con el asunto.

-Señor Edgeworth, por donde empezamos para encontrarlo –preguntó para luego desanimarse con lo que iba a pronunciar- Aunque, dudo que esté aquí en el Palacio de la Justicia…después de todo, el señor Wright ya no es un abogado.

Viendo el estado cabizbajo del inspector, era obvio decir que todavía no superó la culpa.

-(_Aunque claro, yo también debería sentir lo mismo_)-

Lo primero que debería hacer es buscar a un fiscal llamado Klavier Gavin, según lo que escuchó, se trataba de un fiscal prodigio que, al igual que él, fue entrenado en Alemania para ser uno y fue considerado genio al haberse recibido de la fiscalía a los 17 años. Tenía curiosidad de ese chico, además debutó enfrentándose nada más contra Phoenix Wright.

Aunque, para encontrar a ese tal Klavier debería ir a la oficina de fiscales pero, en los tribunales puede ser posible. Después de todo llegó aquí, en primer lugar, por una razón.

-Hey, señor Edgeworth –llamó el detective dándole un respingo de sorpresa.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en cuánto en su campo de visión encontró a una persona peculiar. Se trataba de una chica adolescente, calculando unos 15 años, vistiendo una interesante indumentaria: consistía un vestido negro con diseños en forma de rombos dorados como botones, una cartera azul claro con correa atada en la cintura que hacía juego con el color de una capa llamativa con diseños y su sombrero de copa de seda, un pañuelo rojo atado en el cuello y por último, guantes blancos que hacían juego con la bota blanca. La chica tenía cabello castaño claro y sus ojos eran azulados.

Jamás había visto a alguien vestido de esa manera, a juzgar por el estilo llamativo de su ropa juraría que es una maga. Aunque, no debería sorprenderlo había conocido a muchas personas con una particular forma de vestirse como las chicas del clan Fey, las que fueron las ayudantes de Pheonix, Kay, la segunda Yatagarasu y había otros más, pero no era el momento para pensar en esto (y la ropa del mismo Miles no es la excepción).

-¿Ocurre algo, inspector? –preguntó Miles expectante de la mirada que Gumshoe centrada, ahora, en aquella adolescente.

-…C-creo haber visto a esta chica antes…pero, no me acuerdo mucho –

-…inspector, esto tiene relación con nuestro caso –preguntó Edgeworth, aunque sabía bien cual sería la respuesta del detective.

-Creo…que sí tiene que ver con el caso, estoy seguro que tiene que ver con el señor Wright de alguna forma –

Miles miró con más atención al detective.

-No me vea de esa manera, señor Edgeworth. Me pone nervioso –

-*suspiro* (_en nuestros años juntos como compañeros de trabajo, aun no se acostumbra de mi mirada_…) –pensó para sí mientras cruzaba los brazos y trastabillaba su dedo- El punto, inspector.

-Ah, sí. No me acuerdo mucho, pero creo que esa chica puede estar relacionada con el caso que el señor Wright tomó…ya sabe, el caso antes que perdiera su distintivo… -

Ahora, el fiscal estaba más interesado en el tema. Debería preguntárselo a aquella adolescente para investigar más.

Antes de realizar su objetivo, oyó una voz suave y vivaz.

-Disculpa, señor –al mirar a la dueña de la voz, se dio conocer que era de la joven maga.

-Eh, sí… ¿qué pasa, pequeña? –preguntó Gumshoe recuperándose de la sorpresa repentina.

La chica parecía no estar intimidada por la estatura del detective, así tampoco la presencia del fiscal.

-Tendría dinero para prestarme, si puede algún billete. Le prometo que se lo devolveré –preguntó.

-En, bueno –Gumshoe bajó la cabeza decepcionado en cuanto rebuscó su cartera y vio que no tenía nada de dinero.

-(Inspector, si no tenía dinero. ¿Para que trajo una cartera vacía?) –se preguntó Miles un poco molesto por la torpeza de su compañero.

-Lo siento mucho, amiga. No tengo nada de dinero –

-Oh, no te preocupes. Está bien, le preguntaré a alguien más –la chica parecía no afectarle ante la falta de dinero que necesitaba, antes de irse.

-Espera –le habló Edgeworth- Tengo billetes si necesitas, ¿cuánto quieres?

-Bueno, tiene algo como…un poco más que 5 dólares, quiero comprarle algo a alguien que estoy esperando –

-(_Posiblemente esta chica está esperando a un familiar, tal vez ¿su papá? ¿mamá? ¿un hermano? ¿o un novio?)_ –Miles sacó de su cartera un billete de 15 dólares, con ese número debería ser suficiente para comprarse comida de las máquinas expendedoras, para ella y para esa persona que está esperando.

-Muchas gracias, señor. Le prometo que se lo devolveré –la chica se dirigió a las máquinas expendedoras que se encontraban casi al fondo de los pasillos.

-(_Está situación…me parece familiar_) –

-Señor Edgeworth, pudimos haber preguntado a esa jovencita sobre el caso del…ejem, señor Wright –

-¡! –Maldición, se había olvidado por completo. Malditas divagaciones- Aunque eso, usted mismo debió haberlo planteado, detective –replicó.

-Argh –gimió Gumshoe- Lo siento mucho, señor.

Se dirigieron por los pasillos, hacia donde vieron a la chica dirigirse a las máquinas expendedoras pero vieron que estaba acompañada de alguien más.

La persona que estaba con la chica se trataba de un muchacho. Si Miles no hubiera visto el distintivo de letrado prendido en la solapa de su chaleco rojo, habría afirmado que sólo se trataba de un chaval, en lugar de un abogado defensor, y eso se debe a su corta estatura. El chico era de apariencia joven (calculaba que podría tener 20 años, por ahí), tanto que podía confundirlo fácilmente con un niño. Su cabello es castaño más oscuro que el de la chica, con un llamativo peinado que, de alguna manera, lucía amenazante y sus ojos eran mismo tono que su cabello. Vestía una camisa blanca arremangada, chaleco rojo tomate que hacía juego con sus pantalones, corbata verde marino y zapatos marrones.

El muchacho al igual que la joven maga, observaban lo que estaba escrito en la máquina expendedora y al parecer, estaban muy sumidos en sus conversaciones.

Por alguna divagación suya, esa escena le hacía acordar mucho a él de joven con Franziska en un caso donde conoció a Gumshoe y Kay.

-¿Qué dice, aquí? "Estas salchichas samuráis animaran tu día agotador en el juicio, sentirás un heroico sabor caliente"… ¿qué clase de mensaje es este? –se preguntó el muchacho viendo el mensaje con cierta vacilación.

-¿Salchichas samuráis? Deben referirse al Samurai de Acero que papá tanto me contó –comentó la chica, a diferencia del joven abogado, miraba con cierta curiosidad las comidas ilustradas en la máquina.

-Para ser solamente salchichas, el nombre me parece poco atractivo –

-¿Qué tal ésta? "Haz tenido momentos duros, pues estos helados te ayudarán a saborear tu victoria. Se llama el helado victorioso" –

-Sigue siendo muy poco atractivo, además no se me antoja algo dulce como un helado –

-Vamos, Polly. No seas aguafiestas, debes disfrutar por lo menos de algo –la chica puso sus manos en las caderas y lo miró con cierto regaño, pero sin salir de su lado inocente.

Polly. Dudaba que el nombre del muchacho fuese eso.

El detective sonrió reprimiendo la risa que se le iba a escapar.

-¿Qué te parece si se llamara algo así? "¡Zvarril! Aperitivo especial para los abogados defensores de primera" –comentó sonriendo con entusiasmo.

El muchacho la miró con cierta incredulidad ante lo que acababa de oír.

-Esa expresión me hace conocida –comentó casualmente Gumshoe.

-Zva… ¿qué? –preguntó con una mueca, esa expresión le hacía acordar un poco a Wright de sólo verlo- ¿Quién te dijo esa palabra?

-Pues mi papá, me dijo que tía Maya lo decía cuando quería encontrar publicidad –

Era esa razón…un momento, ¿tía Maya?

Tenía mucho más curiosidad hacia esa chica, no lo podía ignorar. Podía decir que cualquier persona podría llamarse Maya, pero viendo que, según el detective, la joven maga estaba relacionada con el caso de su antiguo rival. Así que, era el momento para averiguarlo.

El muchacho se detuvo para mirar los billetes que la chica tenía en la mano.

-Una pregunta, ¿dónde sacaste ese dinero? –

-Ah, esto. Se lo pedí prestado a un señor con volantes en el cuello, se veía alguien importante –

El chico se quedó pensativo un segundo.

-Disculpen –pronunció el fiscal llamando la atención a los pares.

-Ah, es el señor amable que me prestó el dinero. Hola –saludó la chica con una sonrisa.

El muchacho levantó la mirada para observar al fiscal y al detective. De repente, adquirió una expresión sorprendida.

-Trucy –llamó el chico para hablarle a la chica en privado.

-¿Qué sucede, Polly? –preguntó la chica sin saber lo que ocurría.

-Sabes quien es ese señor que te prestó el dinero –preguntó lentamente.

-Mmn…no lo sé, ¿quién es, Polly? ¿Lo conoces? –

-Él…es Miles Edgeworth, el fiscal más famoso del distrito y es el rival del señor Wright…o sea, tu papá –

La chica adquirió una mirada de sorpresa también mientras llevaba la mano a su boca abierta.

Miles no entendía la situación, pero estaba seguro que tenía que ver con él.

-Apuesto que están sorprendidos de su presencia, después de todo usted es famoso, señor Edgeworth –comentó Gumshoe entre risas como siempre lo hacía.

El fiscal ignoró el halago, estaba acostumbrado de recibir adulaciones de la nada.

-Él…es el hombre que papá siempre me habló, me dijo que es uno de sus mejores amigos –

-¿¡En…serio!? (_Jamás oí de aquello, el señor Wright nunca me contó eso. Bueno, tampoco he tenido momento para preguntarle acerca de su vida) _–pensó Apollo para sí- ¿Es su mejor amigo?

Trucy asintió.

-Lo conoce desde que tenía 9 años, el señor Edgeworth fue la razón por la que mi papá se hizo abogado defensor –

-¿¡En serio!? –Apollo no podía creerlo, había oído hablar de Phoenix Wright pero también del fiscal Miles Edgeworth, él era incluso una leyenda mucho más que el mismo abogado defensor. Le costaba creer que ahora mismo, estaba frente sus ojos, viendo la vestimenta del fiscal con más detalle pudo comprobar sus sospechas. Los volantes en el cuello, el traje escarlata, cabello y ojos afilados grises y aquella extraña aura que le daba mucha presencia. Sí, sin duda es el fiscal Miles Edgeworth.

El fiscal aclaró su garganta volviendo a llamar la atención de aquellos pares, que no le resultaba nada extraño. Y por extraño sería lo mismo con Phoenix junto con una ayudante médium, contando la presencia de otros personajes muy particulares.

-Perdón si no me he presentado, soy el fiscal del distrito Miles Edgeworth y él es el inspector Gumshoe –presentó dando una educada reverencia.

-Mi…eh…nombre es Apollo Justice. Abogado defensor –el muchacho pegó un grito que casi vuela los oídos tanto del fiscal como el detective.

-Amigo, no necesitas gritar tan fuerte –comentó Gumshoe con cierta queja.

-Lo siento –respondió el abogado llamado Apollo avergonzado.

-Y yo soy Trucy Wright, futura maga y presidenta de la agencia polivalente Wright –

-(_Así que es una abogado defensor y la chica una maga, no me sorprende el hecho que parezcan a…¡Un momento!, ¿¡Wright!? ¿¡Agencia polivalente…Wright!?) _–

-Espera, amigo. ¿Wright? –el detective adquirió una expresión pensativa.

Miles estaba aturdido, preguntándose si lo que acababa de escuchar hace un instante fue su imaginación o su cerebro estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-Usted es el señor Edgeworth, papá me habló mucho de usted. Me ha contado cosas buenas de usted, y que lo ayudó en cuanto más lo necesitó, debe ser un gran amigo suyo –continuó la muchacha llamada Trucy sin notar el cambio de expresión de los presentes.

-(_Así que… él habló de mí. Espera un segundo, estoy escuchando lo que creo que está diciendo. Trucy…Wright. ¿¡Pa-papá!?) _–Miles intentó calmar sus pensamientos, recordándose que no es de él sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Dando un respiro al caos que estaba tornando su mente, finalmente decidió hablar- Disculpe, es usted…alguna familiar de un abogado llamado Phoenix Wright.

-Sí, amigo. Yo también tengo curiosidad, está relacionada con el señor Wright –

-(_Hey, ¿qué pasa? Yo también estoy aquí_) –Apollo, de repente, se sintió pintado.

-Sí, él es mi papá –

-¿P-papá? –Gumshoe exclamó con sorpresa.

En cambio, el fiscal quedó shockeado.

Esto era… ¡Imposible! Inconcebible. Absolutamente absurdo. Wright debería tener ahora mismo 33 años y esta chica es una adolescente, tiene casi la mitad de edad que él.

-(_Sí, esa es la misma expresión que tuve cuando me enteré de aquello. La verdad, no me esperaba que el señor Wright tuviese una hija, pero ahora sé lo que en verdad ocurrió_) –pensó Apollo para sí, bastante familiarizado con el asunto, se debatió si debía decir que es hija adoptiva de su jefe. Aunque este asunto debería decirlo él mismo, en lugar de meterse en los asuntos que no le concierne- Es una larga historia, quizás sería mejor que el señor Wright se los explicara –

-Ah, vale –respondió Gumshoe, apenas recomponiéndose- Oye, ahora que lo veo…tú –se refería al abogado- Tú eres el abogado que defendió al señor Wright, ¿no es así? –

Miles, sin poder procesar con la grata noticia sorpresiva, se limitó a escuchar sobre el abogado, quien también parecía estar relacionado con el mismo punto.

-Esto…sí. El señor Wright fue mi cliente en mi primer juicio –comentó sintiendo cierto ánimo de recibir algo de atención.

-(_Wright fue acusado de un crimen ¿otra vez? No debería sorprenderme, aunque menuda suerte tiene_) –pensó Miles, sin poder creerlo.

-Ah, sí. Lo escuché de los medios, conseguiste un veredicto de No culpable y descubriste que el asesino era ese…como se llamaba… ¿ Kristoph Gavin? –

Apollo se removió incómodo. Miles miró con interés, había escuchado de él.

-Sí, así es –respondió sin tener ganas de divagar el tema de su ex mentor.

-¿Quién lo diría? Él mejor abogado defensor del occidente, resultó ser un asesino…sobre todo, culpar al señor Wright –Gumshoe se puso molesto mientras zapateaba el suelo- Sabía que ese tipo no tenía nada bueno…pero, él acaso no era tu jefe. Escuché que trabajabas en su bufete.

El chico se limitó a asentir mientras puso un dedo en su frente un poco pensativo, ocultando su incomodidad del asunto.

-Sí, no puedo negar que fue mi jefe. Después de todo, él fue mi mentor cuando me recibí de abogado, pero en un juicio no es cuestión de lealtad…sino es cuestión de encontrar la verdad –aclaró Apollo reemplazando su nerviosidad a uno serio.

-¡! –el fiscal lo miró con mucha más atención, por un segundo tras escuchar acerca del abogado Justice se sintió muy identificado con él cuando estaba bajo tutela del fiscal Von Karma. La única diferencia sería que Edgeworth, jamás hubiera imaginado que su mentor resultó ser el asesino de su padre sino fuera por la intervención de Phoenix. Fue gracias a él, hizo que viera las cosas con más claridad. Apollo, en cambio, eligió la verdad antes que la lealtad hacia el abogado Gavin.

-Admito que no hubiera encontrado la verdad, sino fuera por el señor Wright. Fue gracias a él, pude ganar el juicio –aunque Apollo no quería reconocer que Phoenix, era quien estaba agradecido de su ayuda, porque si no fuera por Apollo él no hubiera podido derrotar a Kristoph y hallar la verdad que tanto quedó suspendida hace 7 años.

-(_Creyó en las palabras de Wright, antes que su superior_) –Edgeworth ahora sentía curiosidad del asunto, al parecer su rival nunca estuvo solo y conoció nuevas personas durante su ausencia.

-Amigo, eso sí que es muy admirable. Te digo algo, el señor Wright y el señor Edgeworth siempre lucharon por hallar la verdad y han trabajado juntos, eso lo sé porque conozco también al señor Wright –habló Gumshoe dando una simpática sonrisa.

-Usted debe ser el inspector cutre, que Pearls me habló –pronunció Trucy con entusiasmo al recordar la mención que una vez le hizo su amiga.

Gumshoe, de repente, quedó cabizbajo.

-(_Cutre sonó más insulto que nombre_) –pensó Apollo, al notar el repentino desanimo del detective.

-Amiga, llámame inspector Gumshoe por favor –

Edgeworth decidió continuar con el interrogatorio, una vez recuperado de su shock, aunque un poco.

-Señorita…Trucy Wright –llamó la atención de la maga.

-No hace falta mucha formalidad señor Edgeworth, puedes llamarme Trucy nada más –

-Bueno, ejem….Trucy –no estaba acostumbrado de llamar por su nombre, asociarse con las personas no era lo suyo- Quisiera preguntar ¿qué es agencia polivalente Wright?

-Ahora que lo pienso, no era antes Bufete Wright & Co. –preguntó Gumshoe haciendo memoria al nombre de la oficina del abogado, según lo que recordaba.

-Mi papá lo convirtió en una agencia de talentos hace 7 años, éramos dos los ingresados…o sea, Phoenix Wright mi papá y yo, soy la presidenta de la agencia –

-¿Presidenta? –cuestionó Gumshoe con sorpresa.

-Sí, mantengo la agencia en mis espectáculos de maga y me pagan. Como vieron soy toda una profesional –

-(_Eso mismo me dijo cuando me la encontré en el supuesto bufete_) –Apollo no sabía si fue sorpresa o estuvo en un momento que pensó que era equivocado.

-(_No me sorprende el hecho que una joven como ella dirija la agencia, he escuchado antes que la srta. Fey era quien mantenía la oficina. Veo que en esto no haz cambiado nada, Wright. Cielos ¿cuándo madurarás y llevarás a cabo tu responsabilidad, en lugar, de dejar que niños o adolescentes se encarguen de todo?) _–Edgeworth hizo una nota menta del hablar este asunto con su rival.

-Pero –Trucy continuó hablando- ahora se llama agencia polivalente Wright cuando Polly decidió trabajar para nosotros. Él, a diferencia de mi papá y yo, no tiene ningún talento útil.

-¡O-oye! –exclamó Apollo sintiéndose ofendido- (_y qué hay del señor Wright, él ni siquiera toca piano_) –aunque ese tema se discutió antes y nunca se pudo resolver.

-jeje, Polly –Gumshoe se rió. Edgeworth no sabía si era por la reacción del abogado o era por el alias que Trucy mencionaba siempre, tal vez las dos cosas.

-Tiene algo de graciosos, inspector Gumshoe –ante el grito que pegó, no sabía afirmar si era una pregunta o un regaño.

-Amigo, no necesitas gritar. Te escuchamos claramente –

-Es que Polly usa sus "Cuerdas de Acero", las ejercita temprano en la mañana cuando tiene un juicio. Siempre quiere estar preparado para todo –

-(_¿Cuerdas de Acero? Comienzo a sospechar que se trata de su voz tensa y elevada_) –el fiscal se lo pensó.

-¿En serio, amigo? Eso suena genial, yo también debería hacer lo mismo para prepararme cuando tengo que presentarme en los juicios o dar órdenes en mis investigaciones –no sabía el porqué pero el detective estaba entusiasmado ante la idea- ¿Qué opina de eso, sr. Edgeworth?

-Será mejor que renuncie la idea, detective. Si no quiere que rebaje todo su sueldo por dañar mis tímpanos –regaño el fiscal moviendo su dedo.

-Urgh…me hubiera gustado tener una voz clara cuando de mi declaración –comentó con cierta desanimación.

-(_Lo que menos quiero es tener problemas de audición por el grito que pegaría Gumshoe. Ya me parece suficiente con escuchar el grito de este abogado Justice, puedo afirmar que incluso es mucho más potente que Su Señoría cuando está alterado_) –el fiscal hizo otra nota mental cuando se enfrentara con Apollo.

-Una pregunta, amigo –el detective se dirigía esta vez a Apollo- ¿por qué trabajas para el señor Wright?

Sí, el fiscal había formulado la misma cuestión. Era raro que un abogado novato con mucho potencial trabajara para Wright, no es que la oficina carezca de expectativas sino que, conociendo perfectamente al abogado siempre fue alguien corto de dinero.

-Bueno, desde mi primer juicio el sr. Gavin fue arrestado y su bufete se hundió y como resultado, perdí mi trabajo. Antes, el señor Wright me dio la oferta que trabajase para él, había pasado…dos meses después de aquello y estaba desesperado por volver a los tribunales. Así que fui a la oficina y me encontré con Trucy… -

-Y es por eso que está aquí –añadió Trucy.

-Tengo curiosidad –continuó el detective- el señor Wright… ¿te paga?

El abogado quedó un minuto largo de silencio.

-No. la verdad, ahora que me fijo…no me pagó desde que lo defendí –respondió finalmente.

_-(Eso tampoco me sorprende, así que…aún está corto de dinero como siempre lo fue. Eso te pasa cuando no eliges clientes que te paguen de verdad, Wright) –_

-Te entiendo muy bien sobre el dinero, amigo. El señor Edgeworth, de vez en cuando, cada vez que meto la pata en algo, me rebaja el sueldo y sólo recibo 1 dólar como cheque de pago –

-Es en serio –preguntó Trucy con la misma expresión de sorpresa.

_-(¿De vez en cuando? Eso lo hago siempre que metes la pata, detective) –_

Apollo lo miró con una mueca de aturdimiento.

-(_¿¡El sr. Edgeworth le rebaja el sueldo cada vez que mete la pata!? Y encima 1 dólar, eso es sumamente el pago más pobre que he escuchado durante mi carrera. Da hasta miedo, me pregunto porqué razón el detective sigue trabajando para alguien…estricto y temible como el sr. Edgeworth. Aunque, esto también debería planteármelo… ¿por qué sigo trabajando para el sr. Wright, si ni siquiera me paga?) _–por lo menos, la razón entre la detective Skye y el fiscal Gavin resultaba un poco más…sana.

-Por favor, sr. Edgeworth no sea muy cruel con el sr. Gumshoe –suplicó Trucy con una expresión triste.

Miles puso una expresión alarmada.

-No te preocupes, amiga. Sobrevivo comiendo fideos instantáneos, apuesto que sr. Justice debe estar en iguales condiciones –aseguró.

-Inspector Gumshoe, lamento decirle que en mi cartera, por ahora, llevo 35 dólares –le respondió el joven abogado.

-Eeeeeh!? Eso es mucho más de lo que gano en un mes, por lo menos –

_-(Cualquiera gana más dinero que usted, Gumshoe) –_

-Ustedes, están buscando al sr. Wright –preguntó Apollo de casualidad, después de tantas preguntas relacionadas con el mismo hombre.

-Sí –esta vez, respondió Edgeworth con seriedad- Hemos venido aquí en primer lugar.

-Papá…bueno, él esta retomando sus estudios de abogacía. Polly acaba de terminar su juicio, ahora lo estamos esperando para volver a casa –respondió Trucy con cierta vacilación.

Miles no le cabía todavía la idea que aquella adolescente sea la hija de Wright, pero dejaría el asunto para después. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar, nunca se había imaginado que su reencuentro con su antiguo rival y amigo estuviera lleno de sorpresas.

Esperaba aclarar el asunto y resolver los misterios que surgieron en tan sólo un día.

_**Continuará…**_


	2. Chapter 2: el caso del encuentro part 2

**·Ace Attorney and Investigations·**

**By Underword**

**Summary: **Miles Edgeworth regresa a Los Ángeles después que haya pasado casi 8 años, la razón no sería para retomar casos sino su deseo de volver a ver a su viejo rival al enterarse de la pérdida de su distintivo de letrado. En su camino encontrará a ciertos personajes interesantes, y entre ellos está un joven abogado novato llamado Apollo Justice acompañado de una joven maga llamada Trucy Wright…¡un momento! ¿¡Wright!? ¿¡Qué significa esto!?

**Género: Humor/ Romance un poco. Esto es después del Ace Attorney Apollo Justice y un poco antes del Dual Destinies.**

**Raiting: T**

**Pairing: NaruMitsu (conocido como Miles x Phoenix), Klavier x Apollo.**

-hablar-

*expresión*

_(pensamientos_)

**Estos son tales como en los diálogos del videojuego.**

**N/A: En este capítulo aparece Phoenix, ¿qué sucederá ahora mismo una vez que vea cara a cara a Miles? Mis parejas yaoi favoritas son EdWright y Klavi Pollo, me encanta muchísimo leer sus historias, lástima que no hay tantas del KlaviPollo. En fin, intentaré escribirlos, me encanta como ponen la relación entre Klavier y Apollo, un tanto cómica, romántica y dramática. Apollo siempre me pareció un personaje interesante en el video juego, su personalidad me recuerda al de Mia Fey y Miles Edgeworth mientras Klavier *suspiro* (es tan guapo! u) me recuerda a Diego Amando (el abogado) y Phoenix Wright (el de ahora); por eso creo que complementan muy bien. Polly es adorable y gracioso mientras Klavier es atrevido y guapo. Está decidido, en este fic habrá un KlaviPollo y muy pronto, intentaré escribir fic's de ellos dos.**

**Los personajes de Ace Attorney no me pertenecen son obras de Capcom.**

* * *

><p><strong>·El caso del encuentro·<strong>

**Parte 2**

**10 de octubre, 12:00 a.m.**

**Pasillo del Tribunal**

**Palacio de Justicia**

Mientras los presentes esperaban la presencia del ex abogado defensor, Gumshoe decidió continuar con la charla con ambos chicos que acababa de conocer y Edgeworth, prefirió quedarse en silencio, en un sitio un poco alejado, para ponerse a pensar un rato sobre los acontecimientos.

-Tu nombre si que es curioso, cuando lo escucho pienso que estás en el juicio porque quieres ¡justicia! –recalcó lo último haciendo referencia al apellido del abogado.

-Bueno, así me llamo –

-Polly tiene un lema y siempre lo piensa cada vez que está en sus ensayos "Pues, Apollo Justice no se irá hasta hacer ¡Justicia!" –imitó el famoso eslogan que el abogado adquirió desde su primer juicio.

-*suspiro* (_Porque pienso que estos dos me están tomando el pelo_) –Apollo sospechaba que esta charla un tanto extraña, no le estaba llevando a un tema interesante- (_Ya veo, porque el Sr. Edgeworth prefiere estar solo un rato_).

Mirando el fiscal a una distancia precavida, podía suponer que no estaba escuchando la charla entre el detective Gumshoe con la "hija" de Wright y el abogado Justice. Su mirada suspendida en, algún punto en particular, demostraba que estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos.

-(_Cuando me enteré sobre la pérdida de distintivo de Wright, he oído rumores que el sistema judicial estaba traspasando una etapa oscura, tras los acontecimientos que ha ido ocurriendo. No sólo la acusación de Wright; sino también un fiscal novato llamado Simon Blackquill fue acusado del asesinato de su mentora, no hubo pruebas refutables que respaldara su acusación y eso lo llevó que aquel incidente quedara sin resolverse. Y ahora, la noticia del arresto del abogado Kristoph Gavin. Lo cual, todos lo bautizaron, como la era de la Ley Oscura. Aquellos eventos fatídicos, debieron ocurrir mientras me encontraba realizando mi misión de encontrar la red de contrabando en el extranjero_) –todas las piezas de rompecabezas parecían encajarse de a poco, ahora que podía pensar con más detenimiento. Aun así, hay ciertas cosas que no ha podido aclararlas, por ahora. Y…estaba seguro que Phoenix tenía la respuesta a todas sus dudas- (_Wright, me hubiera gustado que me llamaras, por lo menos. Para ayudarte como lo haz hecho conmigo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te haz desaparecido de esta manera? ¿Acaso… ya dejaste de confiar en mí?_).

Mientras el fiscal estaba perdido en sus cavilaciones, Gumshoe decidió preguntar una cosa importante.

-¿C-cómo se encuentra el señor Wright? –preguntó el detective con una notable inseguridad en sus palabras y un claro atisbo de culpabilidad.

-Papá, está bien ahora mismo. No hay de qué preocuparse –respondió la chica con una sonrisa para animar al inspector.

-(_Creo que el Sr. Gumshoe se refiere a otra cosa, Trucy_) –por la mirada que ahora mismo tenía el detective, Apollo no necesitaba deducir de qué se trataba- El Sr. Wright está retomando sus estudios de abogacía, le puedo asegurar que él podrá recibirse sin problemas, ahora que tiene mucha experiencia. Incluso, Su Señoría lo admitió cuando me ayudó en mis juicios –

-Polly… -

-…amigo… -

Incluso, el fiscal Edgeworth no tenía palabras. Él peso de la culpa que siente tras no haber podido ayudar a su viejo amigo, es mucho más que lo que carga su subordinado. Las palabras de Apollo dieron cierto alivio a su dolor, pero no lo suficiente para dejarlo pasar, ojalá que fuese cierto todo.

Por mucho que fuese la posibilidad que Phoenix consiga de vuelta el distintivo de letrado y vuelva a la abogacía, eso jamás cambiaría el hecho que nunca lo ayudó cuando más lo necesitó. Jamás estuvo para él en aquella situación lamentable y delicada. Jamás fue a verlo y esperó casi 8 años para volver a Los Ángeles.

Si escucharan el peor error que había cometido, sin duda dirían…

¿Qué clase de amigo soy?

-(_Él…nunca me perdonaría…jamás_) –

-Sr. Wright…estoy seguro que nunca me perdonaría por lo que hice en aquella vez… debí…debí ayudarlo –Gumshoe no pudo ocultar su culpabilidad.

Trucy y Apollo quedaron sin palabras también, evocar nuevamente aquel recuerdo en que el renombrado abogado Phoenix Wright perdió su distintivo, era doloroso, nadie podía afirmar si eso era cierto, sólo se basaron en los hechos e incluso dejaron de confiar en él como abogado.

-¡Protesto! –

-¡! –todos los presentes tomaron la misma expresión al oír aquel grito tan familiar, incluso disipo los pensamientos recientes de cada uno.

-Gumshoe… no tienes porqué disculparte. Lo que pasó, pasó. Tú sólo hacías tu trabajo, el deber de un detective es hacerlo y obedecer a sus superiores. Eso es lo que me haz dicho antes ¿no es verdad? –

-¡Sr. Wright! –exclamaron Gumshoe y Apollo.

-¡Papá! –Trucy alegremente corrió para abrazar a su querido padre.

-Wright –pronunció en murmullo, no estaba seguro si lo habrá escuchado.

Frente suyo estaba Phoenix Wright, a diferencia de su habitual traje azul (según lo que Gumshoe y Edgeworth recordaban) y su ropa casual con la simpática gorrita (según Trucy y Apollo), el ex abogado defensor vestía una ropa sencilla pero formal. Consistía pantalón de vestir negro con camisa blanca y zapatos negros, nada más sin corbata ni la chaqueta. Y en el cuello descansaba un llamativo medallón dorado.

-¡S-señor Wright! ¿E-es usted? –preguntó Gumshoe estupefacto.

-Jeje, cuanto tiempo, inspector Gumshoe –Phoenix sonrió con tranquilidad.

Edgeworht lo miró con cierto detenimiento, los ojos de Phoenix seguían siendo los mismos. Brillantes, pero cambiados, con un atisbo de madurez y sabiduría. Tan sólo mirarlo podría afirmar que, a pesar de su aspecto informal, su apariencia mayor le daba un aire interesante e incluso…atractiva.

El rostro del fiscal se tornó rojo ante lo que acaba de pensar recientemente.

-(¿_qué demonios me está pasando?_) –sentía que toda su calma y su autocontrol se estaba yendo al caño, esto no estaba bien. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, respirar y recuperar su característica expresión impasible de siempre, pero, por una extraña razón le estaba costando demasiado. Ni siquiera en su debut de fiscal se sintió así.

-Tú también, Edgeworth. Ha sido un tiempo sin saber de ti –le sonrió tenuemente, sin siquiera mostrar signos de lo que el fiscal se lo esperó…ira, dolor u ¿odio?

No. no había nada de eso.

A diferencia de las amplias sonrisas que solía mostrar, su sonrisa era genuina y tranquila. Al mirar sus ojos, a pesar que conservaban el brillo característico, pudo leer un atisbo de…tristeza.

Era un lado nuevo que vio en Phoenix. Era claro el porqué, el abogado jamás mostró tristeza o cualquier sentimiento contrario a su positivismo en frente de sus amigos y cuando sí lo hizo, Edgeworth nunca estuvo presente. Ahora no sabía que decir, supuso que Phoenix sí tenía muchas palabras para él.

Todavía podía escuchar vagamente, aquellas duras palabras que le dirigió cuando apareció después de haber dejado aquella nota.

"…_Hubiera sido mejor que no hubieras regresado de entre los muertos…"_

Apretó su brazo mientras lo recordaba con cierta amargura y tristeza.

Tenía sus razones por su desaparición, no quería que nadie lo supiera. Viajó lejos de su país, lejos de sus amigos, lejos de los demás para despejar su mente, encontrarse a sí mismo y ver con más claridad las cosas. Y sobre todo, quería saber el verdadero significado de ser un fiscal. Así también, el porqué la existencia de los abogados defensores.

No culpaba a Phoenix, ahora comprendía lo que sintió cuando se enteró de su "supuesta" muerte.

Y ahora, estaban aquí. Frente a frente, después de haber pasado casi 8 años sin haberse visto ni escuchado del uno y del otro.

¿Qué podría hacer ahora?

Por primera vez, en su vida, el fiscal no tenía ni una sola respuesta. Por esta vez, no había escape. Tendría que lidiar lo que le deparaba ahora mismo, lo que se merecía después de tanto.

-Papá, ¿cómo te ha ido con el examen? –preguntó Trucy con intriga.

-Bueno, aún no lo sé… todo dependerá de los resultados –respondió despreocupado, con cierto atisbo de duda.

-(_Pero si usted hizo el examen, ¿cómo es que no lo sabe_?) –pensó Apollo enviándole una mirada llena de reproche.

-Bueno, de ser así… estoy segura que lo conseguirás, papá. Polly siempre dice que eres un gran abogado y lo haz ayudado mucho en sus juicios. Si Polly dice que lo lograrás, ¡Yo también creo en ti! –afirmó la pequeña maga con una brillante sonrisa- ¿No es verdad, Polly?

-Uhm…esto…sí… ¡Claro que sí! –afirmó el joven abogado tratando de eliminar todo rastro de timidez.

Miles notó que el chico era alguien que le costaba mostrar afectos. Le recordaba un poco a él, cuando se trataba de interactuar o socializar con los otros y mostrar… afectos.

-Les he hecho esperar demasiado, supongo que han tenido problemas con las máquinas expendedoras ¿no es así? –divagó Phoenix aunque viendo con detalle las cosas, era fácil deducirlo.

-No tenía suficiente dinero, el señor Edgeworth me acaba de prestar –afirmó Trucy.

-Oh, en serio –a juzgar por la expresión de Phoenix, no parecía sorprendido. Edgeworth se dignó a mirar para otra dirección, una vez que los ojos del ex abogado estaban centrados en su persona.

Aun así eso no duró cuando…

-(¡_Un momento_!) Usted quería que yo pagara todo como la otra vez –acusó Apollo dándose cuenta de la intención de su mentor.

-Jeje, vamos Apollo. No nos precipitemos así –ahora su atención estaba en su alumno, tratando de ocultar lo que acaba de ser pillado- No ibas a dejar que mi hija pagara todo por la comida ¿no? –

-¡C-claro que no! –Apollo no se iba a dejar vencer por una acusación sin sentido- ¡No intente desviar el tema, Sr. Wright!

-Jeje –el susodicho en lugar de verse afectado, parecía divertirse de la reacción precipitada del joven abogado. Miles sentía cierta pena por el muchacho.

-Sr. Wright –pronunció resignado.

Edgeworth lo miró en silencio, no tenía mucho ánimo de hablarle, no cuando había mucha gente en su entorno. Phoenix no estaba molesto, es más, no parecía serlo.

Dudas invadieron su mente, de golpe, se sentía como si le comenzara a recorrer miles de insectos por su cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía estar tranquilo después de tantos años? ¿Cómo podía seguir sonriendo después de lo que ocurrió?

De sólo mirarlo, era como si ha pasado 8 minutos desde que se vieron, cuando en verdad, pasaron 8 años.

-Papi, es cierto que tú y el Sr. Edgeworth además de ser amigos, han trabajado juntos en los juicios –preguntó Trucy con una genuina curiosidad- Eso mismo me contó el detective cutre.

-Amiga, llámame detective Gumshoe –habló el inspector indignado.

-(_Debería decirle a Pearls que deje de llamarlo así_)- Phoenix se hizo nota mental, sintiendo un poco de pena hacia el detective- Así es, Edgeworth y yo en nuestros tiempos fuimos rivales, al principio, pero luego nos hemos hecho amigos y hemos trabajado juntos para hallar la verdad, y encontrar al verdadero culpable.

-Oh, eso es increíblemente asombroso –expresó Trucy sintiéndose entusiasta.

-(_Eso es increíble, quien diría que dos abogados legendarios que fueron rivales en los juicios, han estado ayudándose mutuamente para hallar la verdad. Eso es ¡admirable_!) –pensó Justice con el mismo asombro.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta, se podría decir que es igual que el de Apollo y el fiscal Gavin –comentó Phoenix.

Edgeworth levantó la mirada sorprendido. Así que ese chico que trabaja para Wright, es el abogado novato que se enfrentó contra el famoso fiscal Gavin y le ganó en esas ocasiones, aunque también el mismo Klavier ayuda, de vez en cuando a la defensa en hallar al verdadero asesino.

-¿En serio, amigo? Conoces al fiscal Klavier Gavin –inquirió el detective con el mismo asombro, dirigiéndose al abogado joven.

-Oh, sí. Polly y el fiscal Gavin hacen un gran equipo, trabajan juntos en los juicios para hallar al verdadero asesino –respondió Trucy en su lugar.

-No me recuerdes a ese tipo, por ahora, por favor –por alguna extraña razón, Apollo se sentía raro teniendo al ex estrella del rock cerca. No era disgusto, sino que le irritaba que lo molestara con sus comentarios jocosos, sin contar de su brillante sonrisa y su presumida forma de ser- (_Ahora entiendo, porque Ema no le agrada y siempre termina estando de mal humor, suena tedioso trabajar con un sujeto así_).

-Vaya, amigo. Deben ser grandes amigos como lo son el Sr. Wright y el Sr. Edgeworth –

-Bueno…no estoy seguro si lo considero un amigo –pronunció con cierta pesadez el joven abogado.

-Me trae mucha nostalgia de sólo verlos en acción en los juicios –rió en carcajada limpia- ¿lo recuerdas, Edgeworth? –ahora su mirada azulada la dirigió al fiscal.

No, no me hagas esto.

¿Por qué me sonríes de esa manera? ¿Por qué no sientes resentimiento?

¿Por qué no me odias?

El fiscal no podía soportarlo, parecía que estaba a punto de caer al borde de la culpa que fue acumulando con el pasar de 8 años, la impotencia y el dolor que sintió de no haber podido haber hecho algo por Phoenix, en el momento en que más lo necesitó. Y ahora, lo recibe como si nada hubiera pasado.

Esto era demasiado. Miró al ex abogado, al parecer estaba compartiendo una amena conversación con el detective acompañado de Trucy y el abogado Apollo. Su sonrisa seguía siendo despreocupada, como siempre lo mostró durante las situaciones difíciles.

Sentía que el valor que estuvo construyendo antes del encuentro, fue desmoronado en cuanto Phoenix hizo presencia. La cobardía y el temor a lo que venía se llevaron lo mejor de él, comenzaba a arrepentirse en haber vuelto y la sensación de culpa le daba un amargo sabor en la boca.

Quería huir. Quería desaparecer nuevamente.

Hizo ademanes de irse, pero antes de poder hacer lo que le convenía, una mano en su hombro impidió su paso.

Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los brillantes ojos azules de Wright.

C-cuando llegó hasta él…

El ex abogado lo miró en silencio. Esa mirada parecía como si estuviera estudiándolo cuidadosamente, es como si hubiera notado la tormenta oculta en el interior del fiscal.

Él… se dio cuenta.

-Edgeworth –susurró Phoenix con una mirada enigmática, que para el fiscal fue difícil de deducir.

-Ocurre algo, amigo –preguntó Gumshoe preocupado de su jefe, seguido de Trucy y Apollo.

-Nos disculpan un momento, Edgeworth y yo…tenemos que hablar de algo privado –habló Phoenix, su tono calmado parecía tener una pizca de seriedad, rara vez, vista por los presentes.

Apollo asintió en respuesta, entendiéndolo a la primera.

-hmm, sí –Trucy tardó en asentir, enviándole una mirada de preocupación a su padre.

-D-de acuerdo, no tarden mucho –Gumshoe pareció dudar, pero sabía que este asunto era solamente entre su jefe y el ex abogado, un asunto que quedó pendiente hace 8 años y que muy pronto, lo resolvían.

Phoenix les envió una sonrisa, en un intento de aligerar la situación para luego encaminarse, a una sala alejada de cualquier curioso junto con su viejo amigo y rival. Miles no luchó, ni dijo nada al respecto. Ya nada servía con huir, debía afrontar las consecuencias y aceptar que el tiempo de ellos, ya no existía más.

Ese tiempo que han compartido juntos, murió en cuanto se separaron por sus propios caminos.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Quedaron minutos observando a los dos abogados abandonar el pasillo, hasta que cruzaron por la puerta que los conducía a otras salas.

-¿Crees que estarán bien? –preguntó Trucy sin cambiar su mirada preocupada.

-No tengo idea, amiga. Este asunto solo deben arreglar el señor Wright y el señor Edgeworth –Gumshoe respondió apenado de no poder decir mucho de los detalles que desconocía, la situación entre el fiscal y el ex abogado siempre fue uno personal y delicado. Era una situación que no le concernía, a pesar de ser el fiel compañero y colega; no podía inmiscuirse en aquello.

-Pasó algo entre ellos –inquirió Apollo sintiendo intriga del asunto.

-Eh, sí. Pero no sé mucho de los detalles, esta situación es muy personal y no puedo meterme mucho –

-Oh, ya veo –al ver que su respuesta no aligeró la presente preocupación de la joven maga, el detective pensó en una forma de animar.

-B-bueno, sólo les voy a decir lo que sé nada más. Pero, no se lo digan al señor Edgeworth de esto, él se enojaría si se enterase que les mencioné algo de su vida privada ¿de acuerdo? –

-De acuerdo –respondió el abogado sin divagar más, seguido de Trucy.

-El Sr. Wright y el Sr. Edgeworth fueron rivales en la corte, hubo tiempos en que ambos luchaban en sus propios bandos y hubo pocas situaciones en que estuvieron de acuerdo. Hasta que hubo un caso en que cambió la vida del Sr. Edgeworth y el Sr. Wright… lo salvó –el detective no pudo evitar sentirse muy agradecido de las cosas que hizo el abogado para ayudar a los demás, sobre todo a su jefe y a su amada novia, Maggey- Además de eso, el Sr. Wright en la mayoría de sus juicios consiguió que sus clientes sean declarados inocentes y encontró a los verdaderos culpables. El Sr. Edgeworth, al principio tenía otra idea acerca de los abogados defensores, pero al ver al Sr. Wright, algo lo hizo cambiar; y se había ido para encontrar el significado de ser un fiscal, así también de los abogados defensores. Más tarde se encontraron nuevamente, el Sr. Edgeworth decidió que ganar no era importante sino encontrar la verdad. El Sr. Wright estuvo en una situación...complicada –le parecía difícil encontrar la palabra adecuada acerca del juicio contra Matt Engarde y el secuestro de Maya Fey, su cerebro resumía todo lo posible del acontecimiento- el Sr. Edgeworth lo ayudó y el Sr. Wright pudo resolver sus dudas y sus problemas.

Los presentes, a pesar que desconocían ciertas partes de la explicación del detective esperaban el punto de todo el asunto y Gumshoe, notó sus miradas de intrigas. Así que decidió resumir un poco mejor y llegar al grano.

-Ustedes ya vieron lo que pasó hace casi 8 años ¿no? –

-Sí, nos habíamos enterado en uno de mis juicios –Apollo recordaba los acontecimientos pasados hace casi 1 año. Y pudo finalmente dar la respuesta a todos los hilos de las dudas que surgieron en cuanto, se encontró con Phoenix. Quien hubiera pensado que incluso su pasado estaba relacionado y que nuevamente, aquella oscura verdad, saldría a la luz.

-Bueno, fue una noticia bomba para todos. El Sr. Edgeworth y yo, nos encontrábamos en Europa cuando nos enteramos –el detective recordó que fue inspector de aquel caso que hizo perder el distintivo de letrado del ex abogado, no pudo evitar que la culpa nuevamente se llevara lo mejor de él- Esto es un secreto, pero, el Sr. Edgeworth cuando se enteró no fue el mismo. Últimamente, ha estado deprimido y de mal humor y siempre tenía que ver con el Sr. Wright. Me he preguntado por qué no quiso estar en contacto con él. A pesar de eso, no lo juzguen injustamente, estoy seguro que el Sr. Edgeworth tuvo sus razones así también el Sr. Wright.

Trucy y Apollo habían escuchado atentamente las explicaciones del detective, a pesar que no dijo mucho de los detalles, por lo menos pudo aclarar las dudas que tuvieron acerca del asunto del ex abogado y el fiscal. Comenzaban a entender porqué Phoenix quería hablar en privado con Edgeworth.

Así que simplemente, asintieron en silencio, dando entender que finalizaron este tema de la conversación.

**Xxxxxxxx**

La habitación que tomaron estaba a oscuras, aunque, por alguna extraña razón alivió un poco al fiscal. Al parecer, las luces, a pesar que no iba a cambiar mucho, las sombras aligeraban la tensión.

-¿Quieres que las encienda? –preguntó Phoenix, siendo la primera frase dirigida solamente a él desde que entraron en el salón solitario nº 2.

-No, está bien –le respondió, el ex abogado asintió mientras se ponía delante de las puertas cerradas, como si evitara alguna posible escapatoria del fiscal.

Que listo. Al parecer, lo conocía perfectamente.

-Edgeworth –pronunció con cierta seriedad, pero sin salirse de su sosiego- Haz estado callado últimamente, quiero que me digas lo que te ocurre. Sin ocultarme nada, por favor.

El fiscal lo miró detenidamente, a pesar de la escasa visibilidad, sus ojos rápidamente se adaptaron a la oscuridad y logró identificar la mirada de Phoenix. Sus ojos azules tenían una mirada entre preocupada e inquieta, esperando una respuesta de su parte y tenía una ceja arqueada, como si hiciera alguna muda pregunta.

Finalmente, dio un largo suspiro. Era mejor empezar, ir al grano.

Era extraño, siempre fue él quien quería ir al grano cuando hablaba con Phoenix, era increíble como los papeles se han cambiado.

-Sabes…la razón por la que he venido… -

Hubo una pausa, esperando también la respuesta del ex abogado, quien asintió en silencio.

-He oído que te han dado la oferta de ser el Fiscal Jefe, después de enterarme del retiro de la fiscal Skye y que lo aceptaste –

Miles debió imaginarlo, después de todo, su antiguo rival siempre fue alguien que tarde o temprano se enteraría de todo. Bueno, no del todo a lo que estaba por decir.

-Sí, aunque no he venido sólo por eso –

Esta vez, fue Phoenix quien suspiró.

-Te enteraste ¿no? –

Miles lo miró seriamente.

-Es…es eso cierto –preguntó cautelosamente, en el fondo de sus pensamientos, tenía miedo de la verdad.

Phoenix cerró los ojos, haciendo un ligero silencio.

-Escuchaste…lo que he hecho hace casi 8 años –

-Simplemente por los medios, aunque…creo que tú me dirás que es lo que pasó realmente –

-Te enteraste también mediante los casos que tomó Apollo –

Miles recordó un momento, antes de su regreso a Los Ángeles, se enteró acerca del juicio contra Vera Misham, la hija de un escritor llamado Drew Misham quien murió envenenado y ella quedó acusada del asesinato. El caso fue tomado por el abogado novato Apollo Justice y el fiscal del caso, Klavier Gavin, al final de todo, se ha demostrado que Vera no era la culpable. Sino fue nada más ni nada menos, que el famoso abogado defensor, Kristoph Gavin, el mismo que asesinó a Shadi Smith.

Tanto la defensa como la acusación, han demostrado que no sólo fue el autor de ambos crímenes sino también el responsable de la pérdida del distintivo de letrado de Phoenix Wrigth y su intento de matar a Vera Misham para callarla. Él fue la mente criminal de todo, fue encarcelado y condenado a muerte.

Se había enterado por medio de las noticias, pero no estaba tan seguro de los detalles, y muy pronto se enteraría de la verdad viniendo de Phoenix. Sentía una tensión y una ansiedad indescriptible que le daba cierto…temor de cómo sería esa verdad. Le aterraba.

Phoenix, al notar que Edgeworth no le respondía, decidió tomar su silencio como un sí.

-Todo esto ocurrió cuando tomé el caso de Zack Gramarye, fue hace 3 meses desde que Maya regresó a la aldea Kurain para retomar su entrenamiento para ser maestra. Fue acusado de la muerte de su mentor Magnifi Gramarye, no he dudado en tomarlo y creer que era inocente –pausó, recordando aquel caso que últimamente lo tomaba como un sueño, un momento pasajero, después que se ha resuelto gracias a la ayuda que obtuvo de su alumno junto con los otros- A pesar que varias pruebas que obtuvieron apuntaba que mi cliente era culpable, decidí continuar sin importar que no tenía pruebas suficientes para respaldar. Era último día del juicio, antes de comenzar el ensayo llegó la prueba "definitiva" en mis manos –el ex abogado decidió omitir que fue Trucy quien le había dado, para evitar problemas- cuando la presenté, el fiscal Klavier Gavin, quien estaba debutando, descubrió que era falsa y ante eso…ya sabes cómo llegué aquí.

El silencio nuevamente inundó la atmosfera, se podía sentir tan amarga y tensa que contagiaba las emociones de ambos abogados. Miles no necesitaba preguntar que venía después, el cliente Zack Gramarye se escapó antes que se emitiera el veredicto y ante aquello, Phoenix se vio obligado a entregar su distintivo de letrado y abandonar la abogacía.

-Quien hubiera pensado que tomar aquel caso…perdería todo. Mi caso. Mi cliente. Mi distintivo. Mi profesión. La verdad –Phoenix dio una sonrisa melancólica y triste que no pasó desapercibido por Edgeworth- Estaba devastado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, hasta que conocí a Trucy. La hija de mi cliente, después que el Sr. Gramarye huyó, ella quedó sola y estaba muy asustada. He intentado buscar a algún familiar que la cuidara, pero fue en vano…así que he tomado la decisión de cuidarla hasta que su padre volviera. Me he encariñado mucho con ella que llegó a considerarme su padre –la sonrisa del ex abogado volvió a ser genuina y llena de vida- Fue gracias a ella, me ayudó a seguir mi vida y no rendirme hasta hallar la verdad con o sin el distintivo.

El fiscal lo escuchó atentamente, cada detalle en cada una de sus palabras. Así que aquella chica Trucy, en verdad, es la hija del ex cliente de Wright y más tarde fue adoptada por él, luego de su desaparición. Eso explicaría la diferencia notable de edad, por un segundo iba a caer en una conclusión absurda pero no imposible que pudo haber sido la hija de Phoenix con Iris Hawthorne.

-Después de aquel juicio, me he puesto a investigar lo que en verdad ocurrió y he podido descubrir que ni Zack ni Valant, el otro aprendiz de mago, han asesinado a Magnifi. Sino que se trató de un suicidio. Pero eso no fue todo…durante los 7 años de mi inhabilitación, he estado investigando sobre quién fue el responsable de la pérdida de mi distintivo –tras la mirada cuestionable que Miles le envió, decidió responderle- Así es, me di cuenta que caí en una trampa impuesta por alguien que me envió a propósito aquella prueba –las preguntas que había hecho fue ¿cómo el fiscal Gavin supo antes que él, que la prueba que tenía era falsa? ¿Cómo esa prueba llegó en manos de Trucy? Dudaba que ellos habían trazado el plan para perjudicarlo, todas sus dudas fueron aclaradas al coincidar ambas respuestas- y ese alguien, era nada más que el abogado defensor, Kristoph Gavin. He tenido que esperar 7 años para que finalmente, haya podido exponer sus mentiras y que la verdad saliera a la luz.

-No me importaba si no podía recuperar mi distintivo luego de aquello, tan sólo quería que la justicia tomara el rumbo correcto –pausó para mirar al fiscal con seriedad- Debo admitir que Kristoph fue un oponente hábil y difícil de derribar, así que necesité dos cosas para derrotarlo. Una, un lugar donde la injusticia no tuviera escapatoria, que es el tribunal de este mismo palacio. Y segunda, una persona que no tolerara la injusticia y ese era Apollo Justice, mi alumno. Antes del ensayo, noté un potencial en ese chico, verlo realizar la defensa me recordó mucho cuando fui abogado…pero también, su creencia en el cliente y su lucha admirable en hallar la verdad, me recordó también a mi mentora y a ti –esta vez, el fiscal abrió los ojos atónito tras escuchar esa declaración- Apollo creyó en mí, sin importar de lo que hice hace 7 años. Creyó antes que nadie, en lugar de seguir las palabras de Kristoph, que en ese momento era su jefe y su mentor, eligió la verdad antes que la lealtad. Es por eso que lo elegí como mi abogado defensor, también como mi alumno. Fue gracias a él junto con el fiscal Gavin, hallaron la verdad detrás de todo este acontecimiento y me dieron la oportunidad de retomar mis estudios para la abogacía.

La forma en que Phoenix contó su historia, ahí Edgeworth pudo comprender que tan importantes eran esos dos: Trucy y Apollo, las personas que el ex abogado conoció, le dieron el apoyo que tanto necesitó y que el fiscal no pudo haberle dado en su ausencia.

Trucy le dio esperanza y fuerza de continuar su vida y la determinación de atrapar a Kristoph, a pesar que ya no era abogado. Y Apollo, lo ayudó a exponer sus mentiras y limpiar su nombre, una vez que se ha mostrado la verdad.

Ahora, no sabía hallar las siguientes palabras. Comenzaba a sentirse por primera vez, para Edgeworth, aquella debilidad que tanto ocultaba de los otros. Se sentía inútil e impotente.

Hubo personas que ayudaron a Phoenix en sus tiempos solitarios, personas que dieron todo lo que el ex abogado necesitó en sus tiempos más oscuros de su carrera inhabilitada. Dieron todo, lo que él nunca pudo darle.

Por primera vez. Edgeworth sintió mucho lamento. Lamento por lo ocurrido hace 8 años, lamento por no haber sido capaz de ayudarlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad de haberlo hecho.

Podía incluso sentir lo mucho que sufrió Phoenix al haber perdido todo.

Debería disculparse con él.

Disculparse por todo.

Por haberlo abandonado a su suerte.

Por haber sido un maldito cobarde.

Por el tiempo en que nunca ha estado a su lado.

No lo merecía.

-Edgeworth –la voz del ex abogado lo trajo a la realidad- Mírame a los ojos, por favor –

Miles apenas podía moverse y emitir alguna palabra. Es como si, desde que Phoenix hizo su aparición, el silencio se apoderó completamente de su cuerpo y de su cerebro, que se negaba en dar movimiento alguno.

La culpa, tristeza, impotencia y otros sentimientos que no sabía cuales identificarlos, congelaron completamente su sistema.

El ojiazul se le acercó con precaución para evitar asustar al peligris. Miles no se dio cuenta, de su cercanía, hasta que sintió una cálida mano tomar con suavidad su mentón y elevar a una altura considerable para mirar directamente, aquellos ojos azules que tanto intentó evitarlos.

Esos ojos tan brillantes, tan vivaces. Pudo notar que ese brillo, era distinto. La ingenuidad que tuvo el ex abogado ante la idea de salvar a los clientes, creyendo en sus inocencias fue cambiada a una luz de sabiduría. Phoenix pudo conocer el lado más crudo del mundo, sufrió y se recuperó de sus heridas.

Aunque se hayan sanado, sabía por ende, que existen cicatrices. No encontró enojo, rencor, ira o resentimiento. Él nunca fue alguien que guardara algún sentimiento negativo o que tuviera sed de venganza. No.

Sólo había dolor acompañado de tristeza y melancolía.

Miles se preguntó por enésima vez, desde que llegó.

¿Sería capaz de sanar esas heridas como Phoenix lo hizo con él?

¿Podría hacer que esa confianza perdida volviera?

¿Podrían ellos, recuperar el tiempo perdido?

_**Continuará…**_


	3. Chapter 3: el caso de recuperación

**·Ace Attorney and Investigations·**

**By Underword**

**Summary: **Miles Edgeworth regresa a Los Ángeles después que haya pasado casi 8 años, la razón no sería para retomar casos sino su deseo de volver a ver a su viejo rival al enterarse de la pérdida de su distintivo de letrado. En su camino encontrará a ciertos personajes interesantes, y entre ellos está un joven abogado novato llamado Apollo Justice acompañado de una joven maga llamada Trucy Wright…¡un momento! ¿¡Wright!? ¿¡Qué significa esto!?

**Género: Humor/ Romance un poco. Esto es después del Ace Attorney Apollo Justice y un poco antes del Dual Destinies.**

**Raiting: T**

**Pairing: NaruMitsu (conocido como Miles x Phoenix), Klavier x Apollo.**

-hablar-

*expresión*

_(pensamientos_)

**Estos son tales como en los diálogos del videojuego.**

**N/A: No es tan fácil imaginarme las escenas, necesito mucha inspiración para que las ideas me lleguen y debo realizar cosas muy raras para todos, con tal que me surjan. Por ejemplo, debo correr de aquí para allá, al menos a una distancia considerable y poner muecas raras para imaginarme la reacción de los personajes. Raro, no?**

**Bueno, he aquí el tercer capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Y atención, aquí aparecerá Klavier, finalmente para quienes lo estuvieron esperando. ¿cómo sería la reacción de todos? ¿Cómo sería la reacción de nuestro Polly? Jeje, esperen y lean! ^^**

**Tengo una pregunta importante (SI ESTÁN LEYENDO ESTA PARTE DE MI NOTA), estoy jugando el Ace Attorney Apollo Justice, me quedé trabada en la parte del caso 2 (El caso de la esquina) de sacar huellas dactilares. Ya probé con simular el micrófono y ha funcionado, sin embargo, luego del 1er juicio me tocó sacar huellas dactilares de un par de sandalias de mujer y no me funciona simular el micrófono. Alguien me puede decir cuál es el problema? Si tienen la solución, díganmelo, por favor he querido con ansias terminar este juego(porque las sagas de Phoenix Wright las he jugado todas, excepto en el caso 5 de la 1era Saga de "Alzarse de las cenizas") y no quiero quedarme trabada como siempre. Sino me veo obligada a jugar de nuevo, desde el principio y eso ya no me parece divertido TT_TT.**

**Los personajes de Ace Attorney no me pertenecen son obras de Capcom.**

* * *

><p><strong>·El caso de recuperación ·<strong>

**10 de octubre, 12:35 a.m.**

**Sala nº 2**

**Palacio de Justicia**

Estaban ellos dos en la solitaria sala nº 2 del Palacio de Justicia a oscuras, ninguno de los dos hablaron en un largo rato. A pesar de la escasa visibilidad, no tenían dificultad al verse a los ojos directamente.

El silencio era absoluto, ninguno de los dos tuvieron la molestia en romperlo. Edgeworth supo que, el ex abogado le había dicho todos los acontecimientos que sufrió en los días en los que el fiscal no estuvo presente desde que regresó a Europa con Franziska, pero aquellos acontecimientos también tuvieron un lado bueno. Phoenix conoció a personas nuevas, personas que dieron una oportunidad en su vida y que dieron apoyo que tanto necesitó.

Personas que merecían a Phoenix, mucho más que él.

¿Y qué hizo el fiscal por su amigo?

Se fue a Europa, tenía sus motivos.

En cuanto recibió la fatídica noticia, simplemente lo dejó a su suerte. Se acobardó y jamás acudió en su ayuda, teniendo una vaga esperanza que su amigo estaría bien y que lo esperaría con los brazos abiertos, como siempre lo hizo.

Que idea tan puramente ingenua y estúpida tuvo en aquel momento. Al haberse aferrado ante aquello y haber dejado que el temor se apoderara, hizo que perdiera su oportunidad con Phoenix.

Quizás perdió la confianza y la amistad que tanto le costó recuperarla.

Ante la mirada brillante que le otorgaba, le era imposible auricular palabras y negarse a esquivarlas.

Ante su silencio, se trató de una muda pregunta del ex abogado acerca de lo que hizo también en su estancia en Europa.

Y aquí venía, ya no había escapatoria.

Después, tendría que hacer frente a las consecuencias.

Xxxxxxx

Mientras el detective, Apollo y Trucy esperaban al fiscal y al ex abogado, decidieron encontrar alguna forma para matar el tiempo. Gumshoe decidió cambiar el tema con el fin de aligerar la situación, y qué mejor manera, que contar una de sus anécdotas.

-Les voy a contar uno de mis secretos –

-Usted tiene secretos, Sr. Gumshoe –preguntó Trucy sin evitar mostrar su entusiasmo con curiosidad.

-Sí, amiga. Es uno que le había contado antes al Sr. Wright cuando estuve en uno de sus casos –

-¿Qué clase de secretos? –Apollo no quería admitir que sentía curiosidad, aunque muy en su interios, supuso que viniendo del detective ese secreto no iba ser bueno o interesante.

-Bueno, aquí voy –dio un suspiro para hablar- C-cuando era niño…quería ser mago… -

-… -silencio de Apollo- _(¿¡Habla en serio!?)_

-Wau! Un mago, eso sí que es increíble Sr. Gumshoe –no sabía si debía arruinar el entusiasmo de Trucy acerca de esa confesión- y… ¿por qué desistió la idea? Pudo haber sido un gran mago–le aseguró.

-No hablas en serio, ¿verdad, Trucy? –

-Jeje, bueno. Cuando intenté un truco…no me salió bien, cada vez que lo intentaba mis mascotas se escapaban, al igual que las personas. Me sentí mal que tuve que abandonar ese sueño –a pesar de contar cierta negatividad de su vida, el detective aún sonreía como si hubiera sido gracioso.

-Oh, es una pena, pudo haber sido un profesional como yo. Se lo aseguro –

-… (No creo que el Sr. Gumshoe sea alguien con un talento en la "magia") –

-Bueno, jeje. A veces las cosas no salen bien como uno quería –

-Siempre hay opciones en tu vida, ¿no, Polly? –

-Tal vez (_Aunque, no tengo idea si puedo encontrar otra opción además de ser abogado_) –aunque el abogado aseguró que no podía ser como el fiscal Gavin, quien además de ser un fiscal era también una estrella del rock. Pero eso no le daría elogio, absolutamente no, cuando se trataba de ese sujeto.

Gumshoe se sintió entusiasmado, tanto que se olvidó de su preocupación por Edgeworth, por ahora.

-También les quiero contar que quise ser luchador –

-(_¿¡No habla en serio!?) _–Apollo estaba incrédulo.

-Sólo que no es bonita para contarlo. Cuando me enfrenté a un bravucón, me tiró rápido al suelo lleno de barro, yo recogí mi protector bucal y me fui a casa llorando –

-Eso es muy triste, inspector –la maga comentó con mucha pena.

-Jeje, no es nada. Me he dado cuenta que esas cosas no fueron fáciles para mí –

-(_Me parece poco creíble venido de un inspector corto de sueldo_) –comentó Apollo para sus pensamientos.

-No se preocupe, inspector. Nunca es tarde para cumplir sus sueños –

-Jojojo, gracias, amiga. Pero me conformo con haber cumplido mi sueño al convertirme en inspector. Estoy feliz con mi trabajo –

-(_Si le hace feliz que reciba 1 dólar como cheque de pago. Veo mucho optimismo en su argumento_) –A veces, el abogado no entendía por qué alguien tan pobre de saldo vea un lado bueno en las cosas malas, le hacía acordar un poco al Sr. Wright.

-Eso es grandioso, el Sr. Edgeworth debe estar muy agradecido en trabajar con alguien genial como usted –

-Jeje, basta ya! Me haces sonrojar, amiga –

-(_Para mí, el Sr. Edgeworth piensa lo contrario_) –Apollo comenzó a recordar su situación cuando decidió trabajar para Phoenix, y debía admitir que fue, al principio, un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Se cuestionó, si de verdad podría trabajar para alguien como él. Aunque haya pasado casi 1 año desde que se unió a la agencia, mentiría si dijera que no se sintió como en casa por primera vez en su vida, por alguna extraña razón, conocer al Sr. Wright fue la cosa más increíble de su vida. Fue como una nueva oportunidad, abrir una nueva puerta que lo llevó a una nueva experiencia.

No fue solamente él, sino también Trucy, Ema y…desafortunadamente, Klavier, también. El ex abogado podría ser un tipo exasperante, a veces, pero era una persona admirable tanto dentro como fuera de la corte; una persona que vive para los demás y dispuesta para hallar la verdad.

Desvió su mirada castaña por la puerta, esperaba que lo que estaba sucediendo entre su mentor y el fiscal puedan encontrar una solución para sus problemas. A pesar, que desconociera la situación de ambos, estaba seguro que se trataba de algo muy personal y delicado.

-Espero que estén bien –comentó Trucy siguiendo la mirada de Apollo. Gumshoe, simplemente, parecía enviar una mirada de disculpa; era similar al de un perro muy triste por la ausencia de su dueño. Apollo podía retirar su dicho anterior, tal vez la relación entre el detective y el Sr. Edgeworth era, por muy extraña que fuera, mucho más amigable que entre la detective Skye y el fiscal Gavin.

-De seguro lo estarán, tal como dijo el Inspector Gumshoe. Ese asunto solo lo tienen que resolver el Sr. Wrigth y el Sr. Edgeworth…por mucho que queramos ayudarlos, no nos concierne –pausó frunciendo levemente el ceño- Tan sólo estorbaríamos si nos entrometemos.

Gumshoe estaba de acuerdo con lo que acaba de afirmar el abogado, un poco sorprendido en haber aceptado en tan sólo pocos minutos, pero era claro que entendió lo que estaba sucediendo entre ambos hombres. Ellos no podían meterse, ni siquiera el inspector, como respeto hacia su jefe, le dejaría espacio para que resuelva por sí solo sus problemas.

-Polly, ¿crees que le agradaré al Sr. Edgeworth? –preguntó la maga con cierta intriga.

-Eh…bueno, eso depende del Sr. Edgeworth… ¿por qué lo preguntas? –inquirió algo extrañado por su cuestión.

La chica bajo un poco la mirada.

-Bueno, he oído algo de ellos…Pearls me lo contó cuando pregunté acerca del Sr. Edgeworth cuando papá me lo mencionó. Y me di cuenta de una cosa… -

-¿Qué cosa? –ahora estaba intrigado.

-Que el Sr. Edgeworth es el "amigo especial" de papá –al pronunciar lo último, Trucy llevó las manos en su rostro que se estaba tornándose rojo.

-… ¿¡Q-QUÉ!? –pronunció algo shockeado ante la declaración- ¿Q-qué quieres decir con… "amigo especial"?

-Bueno, escuché que papá y el Sr. Edgeworth eran amigos cuando eran niños, es una historia muy bonita… ocurrió en la escuela, decía que papá fue declarado culpable porque todo el mundo sospechaba que él fue quien robó el dinero del almuerzo del Sr. Edgeworth… -

-(_Menuda suerte que tuvo el Sr. Wright_) –se preguntó cómo su mentor podría vivir teniendo rachas de mala suerte.

-…fue duro para él, todo el mundo decía que era un ladrón y hasta el profesor creía que él lo era… -

-Vaya, sí que eran crueles con él, amiga –comentó Gumshoe sintiendo cierta pena por lo que le pasó al ex abogado.

-…todo cambió, cuando el Sr. Edgeworth lo defendió. Él había dicho que no tenían pruebas para acusarlo, y que mi papá no tenía por qué disculparse, no sólo él sino también tío Larry lo apoyó… -

Apollo no tenía idea de quien era el tal tío Larry, pero tenía que seguir escuchando a la historia que iba contando Trucy, debía admitir que lo encontraba interesante escuchar lo que su mentor no le mencionó.

-Después de eso, mi papá, tío Larry y el Sr. Edgeworth se convirtieron en grandes amigos. He visto fotos de ellos, lo tengo aquí –de su galera de seda, sacó una foto antigua pero bien conservada, el detective y el abogado observaron con cierto detenimiento. Se trataba de una foto, de tres niños juntos uno que tenía un aspecto desaliñado con cabello parado (Apollo sospechaba que ese era el "tío Larry" que Trucy mencionó), el segundo era sin duda el Sr. Wright por el característico cabello puntiagudo peinado para atrás, pero corto debido a su edad pequeña y el último era el Sr. Edgeworth de niño, casi no lo reconocieron al encontrarlo feliz y despreocupado en la imagen (Apollo supuso que pudo haber sido los mejores momentos de su vida). Lo más sorprendente era ver a ambos mencionados tomándose de los hombros, como gesto de amistad, sonriendo juntos como amigos de toda la vida.

-Vaya, el Sr. Edgeworth se ve…feliz, nunca lo he visto de esa manera –aclaró Gumshoe, era cierto, a pesar de haber trabajado con él en mucho tiempo, nunca lo vio sonriendo con toda sinceridad. Ni siquiera cuando estuvo con Kay, se mostró así. Podía sospechar que si sonrió pero cuando se trataba del Sr. Wright, como lo demuestra en la fotografía.

-Pearls, me dijo que tía Maya había mencionado que algo sucedió con ellos. De repente, el Sr. Edgeworth se mudó y se cambió de escuela…tío Larry y mi papá se preocuparon, pero no han podido contactarlo nunca y eso fue la última vez que supieron de él –Trucy no sabía mucho detalle de la historia, tan sólo podía redactar lo que su amiga le contó y eso lo sabía tía Maya.

Gumshoe estuvo en silencio, sabía de qué se trataba aquello. La razón de que su jefe había desaparecido de la vida de sus amigos se debía a lo ocurrido en el Incidente DL-6, aquel que arrebató todo lo que amaba y toda la felicidad que vivió…se esfumó.

Apollo sintió un ligero apretón de su brazalete en cuanto observó el cambio del inspector ante lo que Trucy mencionó sobre la desaparición del fiscal en la vida de su mentor, podía sospechar que se trató de algo grave…algo que obligó que aquello sucediera. Porque, según él, es extraño que se haya mudado de la escuela y de su hogar así nada más, podía haber sido por cuestión del trabajo de su padre; ante la mención que nunca han podido contactarlo y fue la última vez que supieron, el abogado afirmaba que algo andaba mal, porque si así fuera su suposición, el Sr. Edgeworth pudo haber avisado la razón de su partida y eso nunca pasó.

Durante sus estudios de abogacía, leyó algunos casos que estuvo involucrado el Sr. Wright incluso los que tenían que ver con los incidentes, casos que nunca fueron resueltos y quedaron archivados en el olvido. A ver, si podía rememorarlo, un caso donde quizás escuchó el nombre Edgeworth…incidente…

-Cuando papá estuvo estudiando en la universidad de Harkely, leyó casualmente un periódico donde decía cosas sobre el Sr. Edgeworth que era un fiscal demonio, eso lo extrañó mucho…según tía Maya, papá dijo que Sr. Edgeworth quería ser abogado defensor como su papá cuando niño, sin embargo él murió… -

Eso fue un click para Apollo.

-(_Ya lo tengo…abogado defensor, se trató de un caso ocurrido hace casi 10 años cuando el Sr. Wrigth fue un novato. Ese caso se trató para resolver finalmente el Incidente DL-6, la víctima fue un abogado defensor llamado Gregory Edgeworth, debió ser el padre del Sr. Edgeworth…se pensó que fue el alguacil Yanni Yogi. Pero, el Sr. Wright descubrió que el asesino fue el mentor del Sr. Edgeworth, el fiscal Manfred von Karma y la razón de este, fue por venganza…según en el archivo, se vio a conocer que el abogado Gregory se enfrentó en un caso contra el fiscal von Karma, el mismo fiscal no salió ileso debido que obtuvo una penalización por presentar pruebas falsas, y eso fue gracias a que el Sr. Gregory lo acusó mostrando una prueba que respaldaba su declaración_) –el abogado no estaba seguro, pero sentía cierta empatía hacia el fiscal tras enterarse que el mentor de este, fue quien arruinó su vida. Era similar a su ex mentor, cuando se enteró que no sólo fue el asesino de Drew Misham y Zack Enigmar, sino también el culpable de la pérdida del distintivo de Phoenix.

-Papá intentó comunicarse con el Sr. Edgeworth enviándole muchas cartas preguntando el porqué, sin embargo, ninguna ha tenido su respuesta…pero, no se rindió, así que decidió convertirse en abogado defensor para poder encontrarlo –

-(_Vaya, nunca esperé que el Sr. Wright fuera alguien que no supiera la palabra "rendirse_") –no sabía si sentía asombro ante las acciones de su mentor, si se trataba de un persistente, un estúpido o un acosador. Esperaba que no fuera lo último.

-Jamás pensé que el Sr. Edgeworth fue una persona sumamente importante para el Sr. Wright…debo decir, que antes lo he juzgado muy mal, ha sido un gran amigo que se preocupó mucho de su bienestar –el detective se sintió un poco avergonzado de su anterior actitud cuando conoció al abogado, nunca tuvo la menor idea de cómo era aquel vinculo intimo y estrecho que compartía con su jefe.

-Yo no lo llamaría amigo por eso, inspector Gumshoe –comentó Trucy pensativa.

-Yo tampoco (_más bien acosador sería la palabra adecuada para el Sr. Wright_) –aunque, Apollo no compartía la idea de su ayudante, a lo que iba a decir en un instante.

-Tía Maya ha notado como el Sr. Edgeworth ha hecho cosas también a papá, Pearls y yo creemos que también se preocupó por él, después de todo lo que ha hecho por papá…creo que ambos se complementan bien, después de todo…el Sr. Edgeworth es, después de todo, su "amigo especial" –concluyó Trucy con una sonrisa muy brillante, que Apollo jamás la había visto así antes, con mejillas rojas.

-No entiendo lo que estás tratando de decir, amiga. Pero estoy de acuerdo con eso –pobre detective Gumshoe, al parecer no entendía lo que Trucy estaba insinuando.

-Eso…Trucy estás diciendo que hay algo entre el Sr. Wright y el Sr. Edgeworth –Apollo estaba tratando de entender a donde quería llegar.

-Absolutamente –respondió sin dejar esa sonrisa tan parecida al de su "papá".

-Espera un segundo…cuando el Sr. Wright mencionó que el fiscal Gavin y yo somos parecidos a ellos, se refería a… -

-Exactamente –asintió Trucy, ahora esa sonrisa, era completamente espeluznante para el joven abogado.

-¿¡Q-Queeeeeeee!? –gritó sintiendo un extraño choque al caer en una conclusión, que para él, era descabellada, absurda, imposible y…no sabía que otra palabra era. Pero, Apollo no estaba de acuerdo que habría algo entre su rival y él. No, no, no. no señor, eso jamás va a suceder. ¿Qué mierda piensa su mentor que habrá algo entre él y aquel "petimetre glamuroso"?

Sin duda, iba a colapsarse. No, antes de eso iba a matar personalmente al Sr. Wright cuando esto termine.

-No entiendo lo que sucede, hay algo que me perdí –Gumshoe estaba despistado con lo que estaba sucediendo ahora mismo entre el abogado novato y la joven maga.

-N-no, no sucede nada. Mejor sigamos esperando a ellos, no crees –Apollo decidió cambiar el tema, después de esta juró que mataría a su mentor. Por insinuar una idea absurda de su vida amorosa, por meterle ideas raras en los pensamientos de otras personas y por…bueno, ya le iba a ocurrir alguna idea que tenga que ver con él.

Xxxxxx

No había tenido cuenta cómo el tiempo voló, tampoco el hecho que aún estaban en la oscuridad. Daba igual, el fiscal comenzó a relatar sus aventuras, todo lo que pasó mientras estuvo fuera del país.

Al principio, le había costado hablar después de largos ratos en silencio, poco a poco, fue tomando con más calma y naturalidad. A medida que le contaba todo a Phoenix, sentía que se liberaba de cada peso de culpa.

Le contó cómo comenzó todo, desde el crimen ocurrido en su oficina, el crimen que resolvió en el avión IFly; cuando se encontró con Kay, aquella ladrona traviesa y escurridiza, que se autoproclamaba su ayudante y una buena amiga de Gumshoe; también, relató cada misión en la que estuvo involucrado para finalmente, atrapar a la misteriosa red de contrabando.

Esa red estuvo presente, desde que conoció a Calisto Yew, quien estaba involucrada en el crimen de Byrde Faraday y la red de contrabando, supo que era su destino. No había descansado hasta atrapar a todos y cada uno de ellos, no fue muy sencillo.

Tan sólo se encontraba con líneas de ellos, pero no la cabeza de todo.

Phoenix quien oía todo con suma atención, se dio cuenta que Edgeworth también tuvo su vida, su aventura, conociendo a muchas personas, encontrando obstáculos en el camino y todo para cumplir una misión. Lo que el fiscal jamás cambió, fue su persistencia en hallar la verdad.

Hubo un nuevo silencio ahora de parte de Miles, supo que su historia ha terminado.

El fiscal miró al abogado con cierta dificultad, ahora le tocaba la parte difícil que ha intentado evitar, por más que haya imaginado muchas veces una escena así, nunca encontraba una respuesta clara.

Esta era la primera vez que ni con su lógica y su aguda deducción hallaba una solución a su problema. A pesar de vivir su estancia en Europa acompañado de Gumshoe y Kay, no ha podido olvidar de Phoenix; su mente lo traicionaba con recuerdos de su infancia, que alguna vez creyó haberlos olvidado junto con sus ensayos en las que se enfrentaron, todo era un eco que se hacía lejano.

No sabía que hacer, sentía que no merecía a Phoenix. Dar la cara como si nada hubiera pasado, cuando en verdad fueron 8 años.

Durante, su momento de soledad (cuando Kay y Gumshoe lo dejaban tranquilo en su habitación u oficina), se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por aquel abogado. Esos sentimientos, se despertaron cuando se reencontró con él después de haber pasado 15 años.

Algo en su interior se revolvió de una manera desconcertante y extraña, y luego creció aún más cuando Phoenix decidió defenderlo en el día en que fue acusado del asesinato, junto con el incidente que arrebató todo lo que tenía. Él fue quien lo liberó de su culpa, de los fantasmas de su pasado, de las mentiras que lo habían cegado durante su preparación como fiscal.

No sólo eso. Phoenix no sólo lo cambió…sino que, lo salvó.

Al principio, jamás entendió aquellas palabras, que para él, fueron absurdas y ridículas impresas en las cartas que las había recibido. Había menospreciado, a pesar que han sido mucho tiempo que no lo había visto.

Todavía recordaba con cierta pena y vergüenza, aquel juicio sobre la muerte de Mia Fey, la mentora de Phoenix, quien había quedado acusado, a causa del invento de Redd White. Y sobre todo, Edgeworth había elegido defender a ese miserable, en lugar de aquel hombre, que fue alguna vez su mejor amigo. No, la mejor manera de decir sería. Eligió su historial perfecto antes que su mejor amigo.

En verdad, también sería por no haberle dicho nada a Phoenix y a Larry en aquella vez, cuando se mudó. Se olvidó de ellos, se olvidó de la persona que lo hizo feliz alguna vez, además de olvidarse de su padre y de sus palabras.

No merecía nada. No los merecía.

¿Quién querría estar con alguien miserable y egoísta?

-Edgeworth… -Phoenix finalmente pronunció después de un largo silencio, que parecía eterno. Se pregunto, si así tenía que ser entre ellos- Nada sirve con que te culpes todo el tiempo…

El susodicho parpadeó desconcertado.

-Claro que sí –afirmó alzando la voz, incapaz de contener más sus emociones. Estaba sintiendo una tormenta crecer en su interior, era un caos y trataba de mantener la calma todo lo que podía, tendría que disculparse aunque una parte terca de él, no podía pensar en otra cosa- T-tú…Pudiste haberme llamado cuando pasó eso… yo…podría haber hecho algo para ayudarte en aquella vez…

El abogado suspiró. El fiscal no era único que sufría una crisis emocional, aunque Phoenix aprendió muy bien a cómo controlarlo.

-Pude haberlo hecho…pero, por qué lo haría… -se pasó la mano por su cabello para después bajar su brazo- Si te hubiera llamado aquella vez, ¿qué cambiaría? No había pruebas solidas para que pudiera demostrar que Kristoph me tendió una trampa, en aquella vez, no sabía que fue él. Además, si hubieras acudido a ayudarme…sabía por ende, que luego te irías otra vez…para ya no verte por un largo tiempo.

Miles abrió los ojos con estupefacción.

-Cada vez, por más que estabas cerca…incluso mucho más cerca, igual se sentía lejano. Desde que desapareciste de mi vida y de Larry, lo sentí así. Siempre sentía que no podía verte nunca más, aquel sentimiento nunca desapareció cuando han pasado largos años desde que te fuiste otra vez –las palabras de Phoenix sonaban genuinas, teñidas de una clara melancolía y tristeza en sus brillantes ojos- Me he preguntado muchas veces, cómo puedo confiar que esta vez no vas a desaparecer…renuncié la idea que me ayudaras, en esa vez, decidí que tengo que llevar a cabo mis problemas solo. No he querido renunciar a la verdad, por más que he perdido todo…y lo he logrado, con la ayuda de todos. Fue la soberbia de Kristoph lo que llevó a su perdición, al igual que otros que compartieron esa misma mente criminal –esa mirada de determinación nombraba a cada asesino real, en los casos que había tomado en sus años como abogado.

Edgeworth se quedó congelado ante lo siguiente que vio en los ojos del abogado.

-Perdón si te he preocupado…lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pude…haberlo hecho, pero no he tenido valor alguno…además, no quería causarte problemas cuando te enteraras de todo…te pido perdón, Miles… -

No…yo debería pedirte perdón…

Cerró los puños con fuerza.

Él debería decirle perdón por todo. Odiaba esta impotencia, dominando todo su ser sin tener la capacidad de emitir alguna palabra para dirigirle al respecto.

-P-Pho… Wright –se sorprendió al darse cuenta que casi lo iba a llamar por su nombre de pila y no por su apellido como siempre acostumbraba en llamarlo-…Y-yo…yo… -maldición, tragó sus salivas para evitar torpeza a lo que iba a pronunciar a continuación, le parecía muy estúpido de su parte que le costaba pedir disculpas- P-pe-perdón –lo dijo entre dientes.

-¿Eh? –pronunció Phoenix con cierta confusión, ya que no pudo oír lo que el fiscal acaba de decir.

-Perdóname –habló nuevamente elevando su voz.

-Eh…lo siento, Edgeworth. No te escuché muy claro –no sabía si lo hacía a propósito o si los 8 largos años lo dejaron sordo- Puedes hablar fuerte.

-¡Que lo siento mucho! –esta vez, pronunció dando gritos- ¡Perdón por no haberte ayudado en aquella vez! ¡Perdón por haberte ignorado estos 8 años! ¡Lamento haberte abandonado cuando tuve la oportunidad en ir a ayudarte! y... –los gritos que estaba dando, lo estaba dejando sin aire, pero no le importaba. Quería liberarse de la prisión de su orgullo e impotencia, quería expresar toda su angustia, todo su dolor, toda la culpa que lo acosó en esos 8 años- …y…Perdóname por haber sido…un mal amigo…no…d-debí…debí haberte ayudado cuando me necesitabas…perdóname por todo… -su mirada grisácea bajó al suelo incapaz de encarar a Phoenix luego de su disculpa, se sentía avergonzado de su comportamiento. Tal vez, el ex abogado se reiría de su actitud infantil.

Phoenix parpadeó sin poder creerlo.

¿Miles le pedía…perdón?

Lo que más le sorprendió, fue verlo perder estribos mientras se disculpaba. Era…inusual, conociéndolo lo suficiente, el fiscal siempre fue alguien racional, calmado y sereno. Cada vez que notaba un desconcierto de su parte o enojo tanto dentro como fuera de los tribunales, se recomponía rápidamente (tal como lo hacía Apollo) y regresaba a su máscara habitual.

Esta era, las pocas caras que podía ver de Miles Edgeworth. Su verdadero rostro.

El fiscal seguía sin mirarlo, no es por los escases de luz en la sala sino por otra razón al ex abogado. Estaba abatido, apenado y cansado, se sentía como si toda la carga que pesó de sus hombros por tanto tiempo, desapareció, pero de a poco.

¿Qué estaba esperando Phoenix en reírse?

Se preguntaba Edgeworth, al ver que el silencio era total y no había ni un ápice de ruido que lo perturbara, a excepción de su respiración agitada y de los constantes ritmos cardíacos de su corazón.

De repente, sintió unos pasos dirigirse a su posición.

Por instinto, el fiscal retrocedió al sentirlo tan cerca. Siguió así, hasta que su espalda se encontró con la pared.

Maldijo para sí, no tenía escapatoria.

Cerró los ojos, esperando que el ex abogado hiciera lo que tenía que hacer.

En lugar de risas o alguna clase de golpe. Sintió un par de brazos fuertes rodear su cuerpo, su rostro descansaba en los hombros de Phoenix, que inconscientemente aspiró el aroma de una colonia desconocida.

Abrió los ojos consternado.

Phoenix lo estaba abrazando.

A pesar de su desconcierto, se sentía incapaz de separarse de él y preguntar lo que estaba haciendo. Simplemente, no quería separarse de su calidez…una calidez que tanto anheló desde que perdió a su padre.

xxxxxx

-No se preocupe, Sr. Gumshoe. Le voy a entretener con uno de mis mejores trucos –anunció Trucy después de largos minutos de espera.

-Espero que no tengas pensado hacer lo que creo que estas pensando –pronunció Apollo sospechando.

-Esto… -de repente, la joven maga sacó de su cartera un objeto que sobresaltó al detective.

-Esto…amiga…esos son… -

-Mis braguitas mágicas –dijo con orgullo de mostrar su herramienta favorita de magia.

-Hey, una dama no tiene que sacar "eso" aquí –pero Trucy lo estaba ignorando.

-Venga, detective Gumshoe. Siéntese cómodo en su asiento y le muestro mi más grandioso truco –

-O-ok…si tú lo dices, amiga –el detective aún estaba avergonzado de ver ese objeto dichoso en las manos de la adolescente.

-Un profesional puede actuar en cualquier sitio, ¿no es así, Polly? –miró al abogado con una sonrisa.

-Por favor, no me metas en esto –

Mientras Trucy entretenía a Gumshoe, Apollo decidió ignorarlos por el momento para leer el caso que estaba investigando. De vez en cuando era distraído por un sonido de objetos abarrotados en el suelo contando un "Oooh", "aaah" o "wau" por parte de Gumshoe y algunas otras personas que pasaban por ahí.

-Whoa, amigo –exclamó Gumshoe cuando Trucy le presentó al Sr. Sombrero.

Apollo simplemente sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, era increíble que cosas así ya le parecía normal. Tal vez, es pura costumbre.

Viendo los objetos reunidos bajo los pies de la maga, Apollo apenas podía identificarlos debido al amontonamiento. Entre ellos habían, raqueta, tazón de fideos, una pelota de fútbol, una guitarra, un ancla, una cacerola, una vela, libro, pecera, un paquete de rollo suizo (en manos del detective, que estaba comiendo) y otras cosas que no sabía que eran, esperaba que no estuviera algo vivo ahí.

Miró el reloj de la pared, las agujas marcaban las 13:40 p.m.

Se preguntaba por qué estaba tardando tanto su jefe, bueno, sabía que estaban tratando un asunto muy personal con el fiscal Edgeworth y esperaba que pudieran llegar a una solución…ejem…lo que sea que tangan entre manos.

Después de lo que Trucy insinuó acerca de ellos, estaba sintiéndose incómodo por la situación y mucho más, desde que supo qué significaba aquello dicho por el Sr. Wright.

¿De verdad cree él que tengo algo con…

-Atchung, señoras y señores… -

Apollo se congeló un instante en el que escuchó una voz irritantemente conocida, esperaba que sólo fuese su imaginación y una mala pasada de su mente.

Pero, se escuchó muy cerca. Como si **él **cruzaría en cualquier momento por esa puerta.

-(_Ah, no! no, no, no, no. no! que no sea él, que no sea él, que no sea él. Cualquier cosa menos él_) –pensó para sí, rogando a Dios a su súplica.

Sin embargo, al parecer, sus ruegos no fueron escuchados. Porque, por la puerta de doble batiente, el fiscal estrella del rock, Klavier Gavin hizo su presencia con su sonrisa lucida y brillante, en su presumido rostro de niño bonito. Apollo quería llorar de frustración. ¿¡Por qué él!?

-Ah, vaya. Si no es nada más que el Sr. Frente, es fácil reconocer su voz a kilómetros de distancia –pronunció divertido.

_-(¿¡Eso es bueno o malo!?)_ –se gritó en sus pensamientos. Por qué demonios tenía que aparecer él cuando quería paz y tranquilidad.

Al cerrarse las puertas detrás del fiscal, fue clara señal, para Apollo, que su destino estaba sellado cruel e injustamente.

-Fiscal Gavin, ¿qué quieres? –preguntó sin mucho ánimo.

El fiscal sonreía divertido mientras negaba la cabeza. Y se acercó al abogado, Apollo a pesar de haber pasado 1 año en conocerlo, aún no se acostumbró de la cercanía que suele hacer su rival (mejor, lo hacía varias veces en que se vieron) y su manera de coquetear (el abogado juraba que no era cosa de "extranjeros").

-Sr. Frente, recuerde que no estamos en un juicio. Debes dejar las formalidades, no eres viejo para esto –

-(_Soy 2 años más joven que tú, por si no lo sabías_) –no sabía cómo, pero Apollo ya le estaba dando un tic nervioso- De todos modos, que haces aquí –preguntó sin rodeos.

Klavier puso la cara pensativo, a veces esa expresión le recordaba a su jefe cuando se hacía el distraído.

-No lo sé, un fiscal no puede simplemente ir a ver a su amigo, sr. Frente –

-(¿_Desde cuando soy considerado tu amigo?)_ –y para empezar, los amigos no ponen apodos raros a sus amigos. Suspiró mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabello- Estamos esperando al Sr. Wright –

-Oh, tal vez. No puedes esperar para que nos reunamos en nuestra próxima cita, ja –lo último chasqueó sus dedos, como si aquello ya era un hecho.

Apollo abrió la boca desconcertado a lo que acaba de escuchar.

-(_¿¡No habla en serio!?) _–

-Oh, fiscal Gavin –saludó Trucy al reparar la presencia de su ídolo favorito.

El rubio desvió su atención al abogado defensor para enfocarse en otros presentes, es como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de la maga adolescente y Gumshoe.

-Gutentag, fraülein Trucy –su mirada se dirigió a Gumshoe.

-U-u-usted es, el fiscal Klavier Gavin –exclamó el detective estupefacto, al ver que justo frente de sus ojos estaba la persona que su jefe estaba buscando.

-Es un gusto verlo, usted debe ser el detective de aquel caso… -pausó tratando de recordar su nombre.

-Detective Dick Gumshoe, señor. Soy el inspector que trabaja para el fiscal del distrito Miles Edgeworth –se presentó cambiando a su pose de respeto a su superior, Klavier saludó con una sonrisa asintiendo en respuesta.

-Fiscal Gavin, es una sorpresa en verlo. Pero, una pregunta ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Vino ver a Polly –preguntó Trucy con una genuina curiosidad y su avivado entusiasmo.

-Sí, aunque claro. Una estrella de rock no se niega en hacerle una visita a su fan favorita –

-Vaya, es tan considerado –Trucy rió.

-(_Usted y su estúpido encanto, petimetre glamuroso_) –ahora mismo, Apollo sentía que necesitaría unos lentes de sol por tanto brillo que emanaba el fiscal.

-Podíamos salir a comer después de esto, ja –

-Amigo, ella es muy joven para ti –comentó Gumshoe, cambiando su semblante a uno protector seguido de Apollo (aunque cuando se trataba del detective no funcionaba, parecía más gracioso que atemorizante mientras Apollo parecía más niño, que un hermano sobreprotector).

-Sí, no te pases de listo con ella, fiscal Gavin –advirtió frunciendo el ceño.

-Polly, el fiscal Gavin no quiso decirlo así. No es necesario estar a la defensiva –

-El Sr. Wright me encargó que te cuidara, no voy a permitir que te pase algo, especialmente, cuando se trata de este sujeto –

Kalvier en lugar de verse desconcertado, se rió, para sorpresa de Apollo.

-Oh, Sr. Frente. Si tanto querías toda mi atención para ti solo, deberás habérmelo dicho antes –

-¿Q-Qué? –exclamó aturdido.

-Sí, Polly. No hay necesidad que estés celoso –apoyó Trucy sonriendo divertidamente al ver la siguiente reacción del abogado.

-N-n-No! No me refería a eso! Y para que les quede claro, ¿¡No estoy celoso!? –Apollo comenzó a usar su conocido Cuerdas de Acero, tanto que el detective tubo que taparse los oídos para evitar que estos salieran dañados.

Peor para Apollo, el fiscal se le acercó más tanto que su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia. Eso hacía que se sintiera más nervios que lo normal, todo gracias a la insinuación que le acaba de dar el Sr. Wright y Trucy sobre ellos, y se sonrojara al acto (sin saber el porqué), al sentir el cálido aliento de Klavier.

-Polly, ¡estás rojo! –señaló Trucy sin poder creerlo.

-¿Q-QUÉ? No, no, no, no es cierto. Sólo te imaginas cosas, Trucy –exclamó precipitadamente, en un inútil intento para esconderlo.

El ex estrella del rock rió con suavidad.

-Ten calma, Sr. Frente –hablando entre susurros en su oído, no ayudaba mucho, Apollo le dio cosquillas por la suavidad de su voz. Demonios, por qué no podía hacer algo al respecto para separarse de él- Al menos que te provoco inquietudes con sólo estar cerca –

-Los…dejamos solos… -preguntó Gumshoe notándose algo incómodo.

-N-NO!? Para nada –Apollo se separó bruscamente del fiscal, encarándose al detective, todavía sin salirse de su rubor que, ahora mismo, se asemejaba al color de su traje. Rayos, debería cambiar el tema ahora mismo!- Debemos seguir esperando al Sr. Wright y el Sr. Edgeworth –les recordó.

-Casi lo olvido, amigo –Gumshoe volviendo a su asiento.

El fiscal parpadeó ante lo que acaba de oír.

-El Sr. Wright está con el Sr. Edgeworth –preguntó.

-Sí, hace unos ratos que se fueron para charlar a solas y los estamos esperando –este vez, respondió Trucy- Están demorando mucho, espero que estén bien –su semblante cambió a uno preocupado.

Gavin le dio una sonrisa a la maga para calmarla.

-No te preocupes, fraülein. Estoy seguro que muy pronto ellos arreglarán las cosas –

-(_Si tan sólo supieras que cosas se traen entre manos_) –se dijo Apollo mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su sien, para aligerar el dolor de cabeza que estaba a punto de sufrir. A juzgar por el leve calor de su rostro, juraba que estaba adquiriendo un tono normal hasta desaparecer todo rastro de rubor- (_Ojalá que regresen pronto, no creo que sobreviva con este petimetre a mi lado, no después de lo que acaba de insinuar a Trucy, Sr. Wright_).

De repente, Apollo pudo reparar que el ex estrella lo estaba mirando. Instintivamente, llevó sus ojos castaños a otro rincón como si fuera más interesante que Klavier.

Juraba que su rubor nuevamente regresaba a su rostro, maldijo para sí.

Esperaba que ambos abogados resolvieran sus problemas ya, porque estaba seguro que, con el fiscal Gavin en la misma habitación, enloquecería muy pronto.

* * *

><p><strong>Diccionario<strong>

**Gutentag (no estoy segura si se escribe así)= Hola o buenos días en alemán.**

**Fraülein= señorita en alemán**

**Atchung (la verdad, no tengo idea. Tal vez, saludos.)**

**Perdón si mi alemán es malo, la verdad, escuché que Klavier fue entrenado en Alemania y en varios fic's que me leí (la mayoría inglés que los traduje con el traductor de sitios web) Klavier tiene acento alemán y dice todo el tiempo "ja". Decidí respetar mucho el origen de este personaje, la verdad, es uno de mis favoritos y me daría gracia si pusiera que Apollo se contagiara de su manera de hablar. Jejeje, eso sí que lo voy a poner en mis fic's de KlaviPollo.**


	4. Chapter 4: el caso de reconciliación

**·Ace Attorney and Investigations·**

**By Underword**

**Summary: **Miles Edgeworth regresa a Los Ángeles después que haya pasado casi 8 años, la razón no sería para retomar casos sino su deseo de volver a ver a su viejo rival al enterarse de la pérdida de su distintivo de letrado. En su camino encontrará a ciertos personajes interesantes, y entre ellos está un joven abogado novato llamado Apollo Justice acompañado de una joven maga llamada Trucy Wright… ¡un momento! ¿¡Wright!? ¿¡Qué significa esto!?

**Género: Humor/ Romance. Esto es después del Ace Attorney Apollo Justice y un poco antes del Dual Destinies.**

**Raiting: T**

**Pairing: NaruMitsu (conocido como Miles x Phoenix), Klavier x Apollo.**

-hablar-

*expresión*

_(pensamientos_)

**Estos son tales como en los diálogos del videojuego.**

**N/A: Yo, minna! Finalmente terminé de escribir el capítulo 4 de Ace Attorney and Investigations, lamento muchísimo por la tardanza y no haberlo hecho cuanto antes. La verdad, mi mente no ha tenido inspiración últimamente y estuve pensando una y otra vez como continuarlo. Pero, no se preocupen, para las fanes de Ace Attorney y sobre todo, las fanes de mis parejas yaoi favoritas seguiré con la historia. No hay muchos acerca de KlaviPollo, así que yo publicaré todo lo posible historias de ellos, siempre y cuando alguien me los lea y me dejen reviews, claro.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, esperaremos el siguiente y les juro que va ser más divertido aún. Jeje XD!**

**Los personajes de Ace Attorney no me pertenecen son obras de Capcom.**

* * *

><p><strong>·El caso de reconciliación ·<strong>

**10 de octubre, 14: 20 p.m.**

**Sala nº 2**

**Palacio de Justicia**

Miles no sabía cuanto tiempo pasó, pero ya no importaba. Quería congelar este único momento que estaba compartiendo con Phoenix, quien ahora estaba abrazándolo con firmemente sin lastimarlo. La fuerza moderada que estaba usando era como si tuviera miedo de alejarse de él, el fiscal pudo entender los sentimientos que expresaba el ex abogado ante esa pequeña pero significativa acción.

Phoenix todo ese tiempo lo extraño, mucho más de lo que Miles pudo imaginar.

Él había hecho todo con tal de volver a verlo, después de 15 años han pasado desde que la cruel broma del destino los separó, luchó ante las circunstancias que se presentaron en su camino y finalmente, lo había salvado sacándolo de aquella oscuridad que lo había cegado.

Al principio, le costó mucho entenderlo, pero finalmente pudo aceptar ese cambio significativo que lo llevó a un camino correcto. Tal como su padre, hubiera querido.

Puede que sus sueños en convertirse en abogado defensor se haya esfumado y era, demasiado tarde para él, en retomarlo. Hace mucho que había decidido quedarse en su profesión como fiscal, mejor dicho futuro fiscal jefe, podía seguir luchando en hallar la verdad y condenar a los verdaderos criminales.

No le molestaba ser abrazado por aquel hombre, el que lo salvó, el mismo niño que había conocido cuando eran niños. Tampoco le molestaba ante la idea que estaba correspondiendo su abrazo, esa sensación lo había extrañado mucho.

Nadie lo había abrazado con tanta ternura y calidez como lo hacía Phoenix, ni siquiera Gumshoe o Kay han tenido la osadía de hacerlo, sabiendo que le disgustaba todo contacto físico ajeno.

Por enésima vez, no podía emitir alguna palabra. Esta vez, el silencio no era nada incómodo comparado con otros, Phoenix también lo sabía. Ambos lo sabían.

En un momento tan único e íntimo, no eran necesarias las palabras.

Xxxxx

**10 de octubre, 14:20 a.m.**

**Pasillo del Tribunal**

**Palacio de Justicia**

Intrigado por lo que estaba sucediendo entre ambos abogados famosos, Klavier decidió sacar sus dudas acercándose a Apollo.

-Sr. Frente –llamó provocando que el joven abogado le diera un tic nervioso ante su apodo.

-(_¿Por qué me llama así? ¿Qué no nota lo inseguro que me hace sentir cada vez que me dice "Frente"?) _–el chico suspiró para mirarlo sin ánimo- ¿Qué sucede, fiscal Gavin?

-Quisiera saber…pasa algo entre el Sr. Wright y el Sr. Edgeworth –preguntó cautelosamente, para no llamar la atención a otros presentes.

Apollo parpadeó atónito, jamás pensó que llegaría tener una conversación así con el fiscal, porque dado a lo que Trucy insinuó que había algo entre ellos, el tema en sí era muy incómodo para compartirlo y más cuando se trataba de su rival.

Tardó unos segundos para responderle usando las palabras adecuadas para dar explicación.

-Es…complicado –pausó suspirando- No conocemos muchos los detalles, pero algo ha pasado entre ellos…quizás lo hayas escuchado, el Sr. Wright y el Edgeworth fueron rivales en la corte, pero también eran muy buenos amigos de infancia…

-Amigos de infancia –preguntó Klavier, por primera vez, estupefacto.

-Sí, ambos han estado luchando en la mayoría de los casos que han participado, pero también, han trabajado juntos en equipo para hallar la verdad a pesar que estaban en los lados opuestos en la corte –

-Eso me recuerda lo que hacemos nosotros, ja –por mucho que Apollo no quisiera decirlo, era cierto, él junto con el ex estrella del rock trabajaban en equipo para hallar al verdadero asesino, a pesar que tenga que soportar las constantes burlas de Klavier.

De repente, el semblante de Apollo se tornó a uno serio y algo dudoso a lo que iba a decir ahora.

-mmn…Recuerdas el caso sobre el Sr. Wright…aquel "incidente" –pronunció frunciendo el ceño tras recordarlo.

Klavier frunció el ceño también, pero no dijo nada, sin más asintió en respuesta para que Apollo continuara.

-Cuando ocurrió eso…el Sr. Edgeworth se encontraba en Europa realizando alguna misión, según lo que me contó el detective Gumshoe. Tanto el Sr. Wright como el Sr. Edgeworth, extrañamente, han dejado de contactarse entre sí y han pasado casi 8 años desde que se han visto. No tengo alguna otra idea sobre ellos, pero es todo lo que sé y es algo que no debo meterme…mejor dicho, que nadie de nosotros deberíamos meternos –concluyó Apollo aunque no podía dejar de notar la mirada de intriga en su rostro.

El fiscal, quien lo escuchó atentamente, asintió con compresión. Él sabía la rivalidad existente de ambas leyendas en el mundo de la ley, pero nunca supo que tan profundo y significativo era el vínculo que compartían; había oído también del fiscal Miles Edgeworth, el fiscal legendario que fue entrenado en Alemania y considerado un genio.

Dado a lo que el joven abogado explicó, en sí no había muchos detalles, pero era comprensible que era una situación personal en la que solamente el ex abogado y el fiscal deberían resolverlo.

-¿Estás preocupado por Herr Wright, ja? –preguntó de repente Gavin, haciendo que Apollo abriera las ojos con estupor.

-S-supongo que sí, es mi mentor después de todo –le respondió cruzando los brazos.

-Y… te preocuparía si estuviéramos en una situación así, ja –aquella cuestión hizo que Justice lo mirara como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

-¿Q-Q-Qué? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –cuestionó desconcertado y extrañado.

-No lo sé, cuando me describiste sobre Herr Wright y Herr Edgeworth me recuerda un poco a nosotros, Sr. Frente –

Apollo bufó.

-Entre nosotros es distinto, además para empezar ellos nunca se ponen apodos ridículos –aclaró frunciendo el ceño con molestia.

-jajaja, Sr. Frente te llamo así con todo el cariño del mundo –Klavier esbozó su habitual sonrisa divertida.

-Sí como no –el susodicho rodó los ojos.

-Sabes…deberíamos dejar de hacer eso –

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó intrigado.

-Podemos usar el "tú", nos hemos conocido hace mucho y… hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, ja –aclaró Klavier mientras jugueteaba con su trenza.

-Ah… -Apollo en verdad, estaba acostumbrado al uso de la formalidad para mostrar profesionalismo y respeto a sus superiores, pero si el fiscal no le molestaba decirlo por su nombre, entonces eso no le molestaba- Ja…eh, quiero decir, claro que sí –

De repente, el fiscal esbozó una sonrisa más alegre y honesta que la anterior mientras un brillo de alegría se asomó en su mirada.

-Que bien, Apollo –el susodicho sintió un escalofrío agradable, pero no supo el porqué.

Xxxxxx

¿A qué le tienes miedo?

La verdad, no lo sabía.

El miedo siempre existió y prevaleció en algún rincón de sus profundos pensamientos.

Surgió desde que perdió a su padre hasta ahora.

No sabía que es lo que tenía miedo ahora, ante las acciones inexplicables e imprudentes de Phoenix, significaba que lo había perdonado.

Pero, entonces, ¿qué es lo que tenía miedo?

Durante la larga ausencia de su amigo, el miedo y la impotencia es lo único que llenó en sus pensamientos, acompañado de sentimientos de culpa.

El miedo fue lo que encontraría en Los Ángeles, una vez que regresara ahí tras la fatídica noticia de la pérdida del distintivo de Phoenix. Después, fue el miedo al rechazo por su parte, en cuánto se encontraran después de 8 años sin verse. Y ahora…ahora… ¿por qué se sentía así? ¿por qué sentía que este miedo no lo dejaba en paz?

Siempre fue una persona que tenía miedo a lo que sucedería en adelante, miedo al futuro, en lugar de olvidarse del pasado y disfrutar del presente. Su mente masoquista, nunca dejaba de rememorar cada fragmento de su oscuro y doloroso pasado.

Era como estar encadenado en una prisión eterna, mejor dicho, estar dentro de aquel ascensor viendo con impotencia a su padre, a punto de ser asesinado frente a sus ojos y la persona que sostenía el arma, no era Yanni Yogi sino a su ex mentor, el hombre que arruinó su vida y llenó sus pensamientos de culpa y de viles mentiras, Manfred von Karma.

A pesar que ese desgraciado ya no existe más, el miedo nunca dejó de atormentarlo. Era como si, haberse encontrado con Phoenix después de haber pasado 15 años, los demonios de su pasado resucitaron entre sus recuerdos olvidados. Recuerdos que inútilmente trató de escapar.

Pero, cuando sentía a Phoenix tan cerca. Lo suficientemente cerca para sentir su calor, su aroma y su confianza en sí mismo, todos sus miedos y todas sus dudas desaparecían.

Era como si fuera la luz que extinguía su oscuridad. Era como el calor que derretía el muro de hielo que rodeaba su corazón. Era tal como su nombre, el ave fénix que renacía de sus cenizas y les otorgaba nuevas oportunidades a las personas que estaban en su entorno.

Phoenix hizo muchas cosas por él, le dio una nueva oportunidad, le enseñó que la vida no siempre estaba llena de dolor y sufrimiento, le dio una nueva perspectiva hacia el sistema judicial.

En cambio, Miles… la culpa le pesaba los hombros tanto que sentía que su alma se estaba convirtiendo en plomo, podía sentir frustración con cada suspiro que daba… ojalá pudiera hacer algo por él.

Sintió una mano cálida peinarle su cabello con suavidad, eso lo congeló al instante. Phoenix seguía apegado a su cuerpo y una de sus manos acariciaba su cabello con mucho cuidado y ternura.

Se sentía…tan bien.

-Miles –llamó Phoenix por su nombre en un susurro- Tú sabes que nunca…nunca te odie… ni siquiera cuando te fuiste de mi vida cuando éramos niños, aún cuando dejaste aquella nota, siempre te he extrañado… siempre me he preguntado si volvería a verte uno de estos días –detuvo su caricia para separarse levemente de su amigo, para verlo a los ojos- A pesar que haya estado acompañado de amigos, siempre me hacías falta tú… cada día, quería pasar más tiempo contigo y recuperar esos momentos perdidos…pero –la mirada de Phoenix se tiñó de tristeza y dolor, tanto que Edgeworth quedó en silencio- era imposible, siempre me ilusionaba que el Edgeworth que conocí seguía ahí. Se que haz cambiado y no puedo obligarte a eso, terminé aceptando que el pasado era el pasado y debía enfrascarme con el ahora… -desvió un momento su mirada azulada al suelo mientras se mordía levemente su labio, como si estuviera pensando qué decir acontinuación. Luego volvió a mirar al fiscal, luego de separarse del abrazo que a Miles le dio cierto vuelco al sentir que ese agradable calor se esfumó- Aún así, me alegro de verte después de tanto tiempo…

Edgeworth sentía un extraño nudo en la garganta que le parecía desconcertante, luego de tanto silencio, Phoenix era el único que tomó las palabras para expresar todos sus sentimientos incluso lo perdonó por su larga ausencia. Apretó los puños con impotencia, en su mente gritaba "¡Vamos! ¡Di algo! Di una palabra que Phoenix tenía que escuchar", pero en sus labios no salía ni una sola palabra.

El fiscal con los puños y los labios apretados, levantó una mirada determinada que le sobresaltó al ex abogado, sin más preámbulos decidió tomar una iniciativa.

Phoenix miró a Miles con sorpresa, los ojos grises del fiscal brillaban en una llama intensa de resolución que lo había visto solo en los tribunales, casi retrocedió al sentir a su amigo muy cerca. Sin embargo, no tuvo la oportunidad de decir lo contrario, en cuanto cayó en cuenta de lo que Edgeworth estaba haciendo.

Él… lo estaba besando.

Los ojos del abogado, que estaban abiertos ahora de sorpresa, se cerraron con lentitud para corresponderle en seguida aquellos labios que resultaba suaves y deliciosos al tacto. Era increíble que a pesar de estar fríos, no podía separarse de ellos.

Era como si un magnetismo extraño los unió luego de haber estado separados desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ya no importaba nada, ya no importaba el dolor de haber estado anhelando el regreso de su amigo por 8 largos años, ya no importaba el miedo que desapareciera.

Lo único que le importaba, era aferrarse a este sentimiento extraño y al dulce sabor de los labios de Miles Edgeworth, su mejor amigo y la persona importante de su vida.

Xxxxxx

Después de largos ratos de espera, Trucy ya había dejado de realizar trucos. La preocupación por su padre creció aún más debido a su ausencia, a pesar de los ánimos que le dieron el inspector Gumshoe junto con fiscal Gavin y Polly, sentía que debía hacer algo por él, sin importar, que no debía interferir el asunto personal entre su padre y el señor Edgeworth.

-Polly, quiero que vayas a ver –soltó de repente la maga sobresaltando al abogado.

-¿Q-Qué? Y por qué yo –exclamó Apollo haciendo notar su sorpresa y desconcierto.

-Ha pasado casi 3 horas desde que papá y el Sr. Edgeworth se han ido, no puedo soportar seguir esperándolos –aclaró Trucy enviando una mirada de angustia.

-E-Entonces porque no vas tú, si tanto te preocupa –pronunció Apollo con cierta calma.

Trucy se mordió el labio y sus ojos miraron el suelo, como si dudara y a la vez tuviera mucha inseguridad.

-_Urgh, espero no haberle dicho algo malo _–Apollo no podía soportar ver a Trucy así, ella jamás mostraba expresiones que no fuera el optimismo y la alegría en sus sonrisas. A veces, ella se parecía a Phoenix en cuanto a sus tristezas, a pesar que no era su hija biológica.

-Es que… no sé si le caigo bien al Sr. Edgeworth, he notado que estaba rígido e incómodo cuando se enteró que soy hija de mi papá –Trucy pronunció un poco desanimada, Apollo no tenía palabras que decir, en esta situación le parecía difícil consolar a su asistente.

-No lo digas así, amiga –Gumshoe espetó precipitadamente, en un intento de consolar a la pequeña maga, no podía aguantar verla así. Era similar a la pequeña Pearls- El Sr. Edgeworth lo conozco desde siempre, estoy seguro que el agradas aunque no lo demuestre. Quiero decir, él tiene un lado amable pero a su manera, sino por qué dejó de cortarme el sueldo cada vez que meto la pata –

-¿¡_No digas eso como si fuese algo bueno!? –_Apollo no podía creer que el detective Gumshoe tomará su corto sueldo como un ejemplo sobre el fiscal mayor.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso? –preguntó Klavier.

-No preguntes –murmuró Apollo rotundamente.

-¿En serio? –al parecer, eso animó a Trucy en cuanto levanto su mirada iluminada-Entonces –se volvió hacia el abogado joven, quien entornó los ojos, esa mirada que le estaba enviando Trucy presagiaba nada bueno- Polly, ve por favor, a comprobar si papá y el Sr. Edgeworth están bien. No quiero que mi nueva mami o papi me odie –

-Nghh! _Trucy no me hagas esto –_Apollo lloró internamente, no quería toparse con su jefe y el fiscal ahora mismo, no con lo que Trucy acaba de declarar sin sentir ni una pizca de vergüenza.

-Yo acompañaré al Sr. Frente –se metió el fiscal Gavin salvando nuevamente a su rival.

-Eso esta bien, Sr. Gavin. Gracias por cuidar siempre de Polly –no estaba seguro si Trucy lo decía con buena intención o con doble sentido, el joven abogado empezaba a creer que era el segundo.

El fiscal Gavin le regaló una sonrisa a la maga mientras pasaba su mano por los hombros de Apollo, quien se tensó ante su toque repentino.

-Yo puedo ir también –preguntó Gumshoe levantándose de su asiento.

-Nein, usted debe cuidar de fraülein, detective –habló Klavier antes de abrir la puerta, no sin sonreírle para aliviar al inspector y a la maga- No se preocupe, cuando nos encontremos con Herr Edgeworth podrá regresar con usted –le aseguró.

-D-de acuerdo, amigo. Sólo no hagan algo que moleste al Sr. Edgeworth, ¿de acuerdo? –

-Sí, de acuerdo –asintió Apollo alejándose del fiscal para salir por la puerta de inmediato.

-No perturben en su momento especial –dijo Trucy antes que cerraran la puerta para adentrarse a los pasillos que conectan a la salas.

El abogado suspiró, por qué le tenía que tocar todo esto a él.

-Sr. Frente, que quiso decir fraülein sobre nueva mami o papi –preguntó Klavier con diversión y curiosidad en su expresión.

El susodicho quedó en silencio durante unos segundos sin dejar de caminar por los corredores.

-No tengo idea –dijo finalmente, sin ánimos de decir sobre aquello.

-Y… qué hay eso de su momento especial –inquirió con otra pregunta.

-No preguntes –respondió sin darle una clara respuesta.

El fiscal Gavin frunció levemente el ceño, al encontrar a su rival algo esquivo, aun así sonrió ante la idea que acaba de tener.

-Sabes algo que yo no sé, Apollo –insinuó con esa voz sedosa y aterciopelada que al susodicho lo dejó congelado.

Maldición, ¿qué hizo para merecer esto? El joven abogado lloraría internamente, si no fuera el hecho de oír aquella voz molesta y melodiosa de su rival, ahora le estaba afectando lo que Trucy acaba de insinuar sobre ellos.

Maldito seas, Sr. Wright por meterle ideas raras a Trucy.

-Yo…tú…él…Este no es el momento, tenemos que ir por el Sr. Wright y el Sr. Edgeworth –comenzó a caminar de prisa, para evitar que la ex estrella del rock viera el rubor furioso de su rostro. No sabía cual era peor, estar al rato a solas con su rival o ir a ver el "momento especial" que, tal vez, estaban teniendo su jefe y su fiscal rival. No! no, Apollo no tengas ideas raras en tu cabeza, tal vez ellos no estén haciendo eso.

Mientras continuaban en camino, una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó por el rostro del fiscal rubio, ya muy pronto haría que su pequeño rival bajara la guardia y le diera las respuestas a sus preguntas, y más.

-_Tan sólo espera, pequeño Frente –_pensó el fiscal sonriendo divertido ante la idea.

* * *

><p>Llegaron por el pasillo conectado a las puertas de diferentes salas, Apollo y Klavier preguntaron si habían visto al fiscal y al ex abogado. Algunos dijeron que no los vieron, o que vieron un momento y después no, que fueron a alguna de las puertas de las salas pero no sabían cual y otros, dijeron que los vieron entrar en la sala nº 2.<p>

Agradecidos por no tener que buscarlos de puerta en puerta, el joven abogado se dirigió a la puerta de madera con un cartel en metal dorado grabado el número 2 en la parte superior. Antes de abrir la puerta o tocarla en un golpeteo, Apollo comenzó a dudar.

-_Vamos, hazlo. No creo que ellos estén haciendo…ya sabes, lo que Trucy acaba de decir. Ellos son amigos de infancia y eso lo entiendo, pero que ellos sean…No! no, no, no y no! vamos Apollo no pienses cualquier cosa, son solamente ideas absurdas y bizarras de Trucy, el Sr. Wright puede que sea un bromista de mal gusto. Sí, tal vez esto sea otra de sus bromas de malos chistes _–Apollo empezaba a estar convencido de eso, no es la primera vez que cae en otro de los "chistes" de su mentor- _Buen intento, Sr. Wright no me harás caer una vez más en sus trucos…eso espero. Bueno, ya! Justice no sigas así, piensas quedarte parado todo el tiempo!? _

-¿Qué estás esperando para abrir la puerta, Sr. Frente? –espetó Klavier con una mirada cuestionable al notar lo tenso y nervioso que se encontraba el pelicastaño- ¿Pasa algo ahí?

-_Si tan sólo supieras lo que ocurre ahí ahora mismo _–agitó la cabeza con el fin de sacar ideas que se estaba acumulando a causa de sus dudas- Es que… -no sabía como explicarlo con sus propias palabras, especialmente a su rival- No quiero interrumpir la charla que están teniendo, eso es todo.

Klavier lo miró fijamente, provocando que Apollo se sintiera más nervioso aún.

-Te veo tenso, acaso ¿me estás ocultando algo? –el ex estrella del rock no necesitaba las habilidades del brazalete de Apollo para descifrar lo que el abogado estaba ocultando, era fácil ver sus tic's nerviosos.

Ante la insinuación del fiscal, el abogado se tensó un segundo, su cuerpo se endureció y comenzó a sudar sin poder evitarlo. ¿Qué iba a decirle al respecto? Que su jefe y el fiscal están resolviendo un problema de pareja en estos momentos, y él no quería meterse en aquello además que, tal vez, Klavier lo malinterpretaría. Incluso tomaría la insinuación de Trucy en serio, demonios, Apollo no sabía en qué se metió sin siquiera darse cuenta. Debe ser la maldición del destino.

Negando con la cabeza para despejar de sus pensamientos que lo estaban llevando a la locura, Apollo recuperó la compostura para dejar escapar una fuerte y profunda respiración y tomar el valor para abrir la puerta.

Al menos, ignorar un momento la presencia del fiscal y aquella pregunta reciente, lo estaba ayudando un poco para incitarlo a, por lo menos, llevar su puño hasta la puerta de madera.

-_Muy bien, Justice. ¡Hazlo de una maldita vez!_ –

xxxxxxx

Tanto Phoenix y Edgeworth ninguno de los dos, han emitido palabra alguna, no cuando las bocas de ambos estaban ocupadas explorando el sabor del otro, como si estuvieran probando un nuevo sabor. Hace unos minutos, el beso tímido y tierno se había tornado a uno apasionado e impetuoso.

Los pensamientos de incertidumbre y culpa se esfumaron cuando ambos adultos, se vieron envueltos a sentimientos encontrados en cuanto sus labios se tocaron.

No había palabras, el beso decía todo lo que ambos no han podido expresarlo. Anhelo, dolor, tristeza, añoranza, nostalgia, cariño…amor.

Cuando el aire se les hizo falta, ambos a regañadientes se separaron. Mientras trataban de recuperar aliento, se miraron a los ojos intensamente, el silencio se prolongaba nuevamente entre ellos, pero, resultaba agradable. Sin rastros de tensión, sin rastros de secretos.

Tanto Phoenix y Edgeworth sentían que el peso de sus hombros se aligeraron completamente, todos los sentimientos reprimidos durante los 8 años sin haberse visto, fueron liberados mediante ese beso.

Era increíble que con sólo haberse besado, toda la tensión y toda la culpa haya disipado por completo. Como el mismo polvo que se pierde en el viento o las gotas que desaparecen entre las aguas.

Miles se había tardado mucho en expresar lo que en verdad sentía por Phoenix durante esos años en los que se han separado hasta que se han reunido nuevamente, al parecer, su destino estaba lleno de despedidas y llegadas.

Nunca había entendido que eran esos sentimientos, más tarde, comenzó a aceptarlos, sin embargo, la inseguridad y el orgullo siempre lo dominaban y nunca fue capaz de dar el primer paso para expresar lo que sentía por el ex abogado.

Había muchas razones. Una, porque él y su amigo eran hombres, no estaba seguro si Phoenix compartía las mismas preferencias sexuales. Otra, creyó que Phoenix, tal vez, estaba enamorado de chicas como Maya o Iris por cómo se preocupaba por ellas.

Ante esas dudas, siempre trató de alejarse de él. Porque si llegaba a volverse nuevamente cercano a Phoenix, no podría soportar esos sentimientos, era preferible mantenerse alejado que sufrir por un amor no correspondido.

Pero, ahora…no quería alejarse más de él. No, ya no estaría lejos. Quizás, por esa misma razón regresó a Los Ángeles, se quedaría definitivamente ahí, no sólo porque recibió la oferta de tomar el puesto de Fiscal Jefe sino por Phoenix, el hombre que lo salvó y lo convirtió en un nuevo hombre.

Phoenix estaba feliz, después de tanto tiempo sin haber sabido nada de su mejor amigo, después de tanto tiempo intentar olvidarlo, se sentía completo. En esos 8 años, se había sentido devastado y deprimido cuando se vio obligado a renunciar a su profesión y entregar su distintivo de letrado; pero, se había dicho que su vida no terminaba ahí, no cuando vio que Trucy, a quien acaba de perder a su padre, estaba sola y asustada. En cuanto, Phoenix vio que ella necesitaba ayuda, él decidió darla, sin importar nada.

Desde aquel momento, decidió que no se echaría para atrás. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que vivir por ella. Ese deseo de ayudar a Trucy y cuidarla como hija, fue lo que motivó a continuar su vida. A pesar que ya no era abogado, podía seguir ayudando, pero también, a que la verdad siempre tiene que salir a la luz.

Después de haber expuesto las mentiras de Kristoph, se alegró en haber conocido a Apollo y haberlo elegido como su abogado. La primera vez que lo había visto, fue mediante en sus ojos que vio un potencial, la determinación en hallar la verdad y su ferviente creencia en su cliente lo recordó nostálgicamente a su mentora, Mia Fey y en su mejor amigo. Apollo junto con Klavier, eran de los pocos abogados que luchaban por la verdad en lugar de sus propios intereses, eran parecidos a él y a Edgeworth.

Después de aquel juicio de Vera Misam, lo motivó a continuar su carrera después que los malentendidos fueron aclarados y su nombre fuera limpiado.

Fue una sorpresa en encontrarse con su viejo amigo, en el mismo día en que estaba tomando su examen de abogacía.

Se había alegrado volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo junto con el inigualable inspector Gumshoe. Pero, el fiscal no parecía compartir la misma sensación. Sí, Phoenix había notado la tensión que Edgeworth estaba sufriendo y parecía que necesitaba hablar con él, el ex abogado había decidido estar a solas con el fiscal. Después de todo, él también necesitaba aclarar sus dudas.

Phoenix pudo haberle gritado incluso golpeado por la frustración que sufrió en esos 8 años, pero no lo hizo. Lo bueno de haber estado lejos de la ley, fue haber aprendido a como asimilar las cosas y analizarla cuidadosamente para encontrar respuestas a sus problemas, jugando al poker hizo que sus sentidos fueran agudos para leer los movimientos del oponente. Sus ideas habían cambiado, antes llenos de ingenuidad y determinación ahora estaban llenos de sabiduría y madurez.

Ahora que tanto él y Edgeworth han podido aclarar las cosas, no había nada que explicar más.

Phoenix se inclinó levemente, quería probar nuevamente esos labios que, ahora, le resultaban adictos. Edgeworth, entendió su pequeña y silenciosa invitación, entrecerró los ojos y acortó levemente la distancia.

Sin embargo, el ambiente que estaba resultando romántico se rompió en cuanto un haz de luz intensamente blanca se coló por la sala oscura.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –se escuchó una voz que parecía familiar a ambos presentes, se trataba de Apollo, su tono sonaba alarmado como si estuviera regañando. Sí eso era así, entonces la persona que los interrumpió no era él.

-¿Qué crees, Sr. Frente? Comprobando si Herr Wright y Herr Edgeworth están aquí –esa otra voz, el segundo no lo reconocía, en cambio, Phoenix sabía a quien le pertenecía ese acento alemán- Estuviste tardando demasiado en abrir la puerta.

-Pues, eso es porque… -el abogado y el fiscal joven se detuvieron al presenciar una escena, absolutamente, comprometedora que estaban teniendo ambos adultos.

Oh, oh.

Edgeworth casi cae por la mala posición y la inesperada aparición de los jóvenes, sino fuera por Phoenix, quien justo a tiempo lo atrapó con ambos brazos haciendo que la situación se viera aun más comprometedora que antes.

Phoenix no le parecía molesto, no estaba dispuesto a separarse más de Miles, ahora que ambos pudieron expresar sus sentimientos. No sabía si debía avergonzar a la pareja joven o decirles que se fueran.

-Uh –expresó Apollo, ahora tan rojo que podía rivalizar con la tonalidad de su traje. Mientras Klavier, estaba sin habla con los ojos muy abiertos, para Phoenix le daba gracia la sorpresa pintada en sus rostros, especialmente, de la ex estrella del rock dado que nunca lo había visto así. Sus expresiones no tenían precio.

-Les puedo ayudar en algo, Apollo, Fiscal Gavin –preguntó Phoenix con normalidad, sin siquiera verse alterado por la intromisión de los susodichos.

Tan sólo hubo silencio de ambos, sus mentes tardaban en funcionar como si estuviera analizando si lo que estaban viendo ahora mismo era real o una mala jugada de sus imaginaciones.

Tan rápido como entraron, la pareja joven salieron por la puerta con torpeza para luego, cerrarla abruptamente.

-Discúlpenos –exclamaron ambos antes de dejarlos nuevamente solos.

Phoenix suspiró, tal vez, eso les enseñara que deben tocar antes de entrar. Miles parpadeó incrédulo, su mente estaba tratando de asimilar con lo que acababa de suceder hace unos repentinos instantes, no sabía si estaba avergonzado, enojado o decepcionado. Tal vez las tres cosas a la vez, cómo podía explicar lo que presenciaron el aprendiz de su rival y el fiscal Gavin (que tanto él y Gumshoe estuvieron buscándolo), cómo Phoenix podía tomar estas cosas con total calma (o eso es lo que estaba mostrando) o cómo reanudar el momento íntimo cuando se vieron interrumpidos.

El ex abogado había notado esto, por mucho que le gustara seguir así, se recordó una cosa. Ante la repentina aparición de su alumno y del fiscal rubio, se debía que, quizás, Trucy los había enviado para que comprueben si estaban bien debido a la tardanza. No podía culparlos, era de esperarse que Trucy estaba preocupada por él y como toda hija, quería saber de su estado.

Aunque, pobre que Apollo haya sido enviado en su lugar para satisfacer con el deseo de su hija maga y en cuanto a Klavier, bueno a donde vaya Apollo, él también lo seguía. No sabía si era por interés o por diversión, Phoenix no podía estar seguro, siempre lo hacía para molestar a Apollo, después de todo, era fácil avergonzarlo.

Miró a Miles, se preguntó que sería si su alumno estuviera en una situación así con el fiscal Gavin. Su suposición sonaba absurda pero no imposible, aún no estaba confirmada, se preguntó quien de ellos dos daría el primer paso. Debería apostar una vez en estos días, tal vez con Trucy o con Ema.

xxxxxxxx

Fuera de la Sala nº 2, Apollo estaba sin palabras ante lo que acaba de presenciar. Su mente tardaba en asimilar lo sucedido, todo fue tan rápido y tan… perturbador, su cabeza le decía que no estuvo tan mal. Se quiso golpear ante ese pensamiento.

¡Acaba de ver a su jefe y el fiscal Edgeworth juntos!

No podía ser, tal vez sea que este compartiendo un abrazo de amigos. Pero, ahora que se lo planteaba, estaban demasiado cerca como para que sea un abrazo amistoso.

-_Arghh…Nnghh…Apollo deja de seguir pensando en eso! –_se gritó mentalmente, ahora mismo se quería golpear la cabeza contra la pared para recuperar cordura. Se dio cuenta de una cosa, había mucho silencio tanto que le parecía extraño.

El fiscal rubio estaba tranquilo, notó que hasta parecía pensativo mientras lo miraba con detenimiento.

-¿Qué tanto me miras, Fiscal Gavin? –espetó Apollo con impaciencia, ahora mismo, odiaba el silencio.

Klavier estaba imperturbable, eso le extrañó mucho al joven abogado. Después de todo ¿Cómo podía seguir tranquilo después de lo que vio hace unos repentinos momentos? No era normal haber visto a dos abogados famosos en una situación comprometedora, que hacía comprobar todas las sospechas que Apollo tuvo gracias a la idea rara de Trucy acerca de que el Sr. Edgeworth era el "amigo especial" de su padre.

-He notado que estás muy rojo… estás avergonzado, Sr. Frente –

Que pregunta tan tonta!

-Claro que sí, no acabas de ver… "eso" –recalcó haciendo referencia a la escena del Sr. Wright y Sr. Edgeworth- ¿Qué acaso tú no? –preguntó molesto que tenga que hablar de una situación que le parecía vergonzosa (no por los abogados adultos, los respetaba mucho sino porque él haya tenido que presenciarlo, por culpa de Klavier).

Klavier pausó unos segundos, como si estuviera tomando su tiempo para formular una respuesta adecuada.

-Nein, tan sólo me tomó por sorpresa haber visto a Herr Wright junto con Herr Edgeworth de esa manera… jamás creí que serían… -pausó- amantes, aunque eso no es para sentirse avergonzado –negó con la cabeza con suavidad- Así que era esto lo que te referías ¿no? –esta vez, Klavier regresó a su habitual expresión, mirando divertidamente a Apollo.

-Bu-bueno…no es lo que piensas, eso me dijo…Trucy y no sabía cómo explicarlo –confesó poniéndose más rojo aún.

-Jeje, no hay necesidad de sentir vergüenza por esto, era de esperarse –se encogió de hombros- Es como haber visto a tus padres teniendo intimidad en la cama.

-¿¡Es increíble que te lo tomes así y tengas la osadía de tratarme como un niño!? –ahora Apollo estaba rojo, no de vergüenza sino de enojo- Espera, un momento, ¿qué quisiste decir con "era de esperarse"? –preguntó esta vez, con un deje de confusión en su rostro.

Klavier lo miró unos momentos para luego sonreír ampliamente.

-Tal vez, esto lo tome como inspiración –se dijo, ignorando completamente al abogado para encaminarse de regreso con la joven maga y el detective.

-Espera! –gritó Apollo para seguirlo- Aun no haz respondido a mi pregunta!

Bueno, hasta que uno de los dos decidan dar el primer paso como lo hicieron Phoenix y Edgeworth. Aunque, tal vez, el que lo haga sería el ex rockero porque Apollo era demasiado denso; no era para quejarse, adoraba los retos.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Una vez que estuvieron presentables, antes de salir por la puerta Phoenix decidió hablar.

-Haz oído hablar de la Era de la Ley Oscura –esta vez, su voz denotaba seriedad.

Edgeworth, quien se arreglaba su abrigo de las ligeras arrugas, se detuvo para escucharlo con atención.

-Sí, he oído hablar de aquello incluso antes de haber regresado a Los Ángeles –respondió luego de asentir.

Phoenix hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza para continuar.

-Lo que acaba de pasar en aquel juicio de Vera Misam fue sólo un comienzo, la Era de la Ley Oscura apenas ha dado inicio y todavía queda casos sin resolver –la mirada azulada del ex abogado emitían una llama de infinita determinación, una luz intensa que ni siquiera la oscuridad que inundaba la habitación podía apagarla- Quiero poner fin a todo esto, pero no puedo hacerlo solo. Cuento con la ayuda de Apollo, también está una chica que muy pronto recibiría un distintivo de letrado y también…estás tú, Edgeworth –la mirada de Phoenix, hace mucho que Miles había anhelado verlo en los tribunales. Esa mirada que siempre lo había visto cada vez que el ex abogado estuvo en serios aprietos, pero ha conseguido que se diera el veredicto justo. No había dudas, no había marcha atrás, este era el Phoenix Wright que había visto por primera vez en los tribunales, cuando se han enfrentado.

Edgeworth se detuvo para pensar, él sería el Fiscal Jefe. Sabía que no iba ser mucho, pero era la única manera de devolverle el favor. Sabía los riesgos, pero lo haría por Phoenix Wright, su amigo de infancia, su viejo rival, su confidente.

-Phoenix –llamó su nombre por primera vez, tanto el susodicho como el mismo Miles se sorprendieron aquello- Quiero hacerte el favor… -respiró hondo listo para decirlo, el ex abogado lo miró atento- Haré que recuperes lo que es tuyo… tu distintivo de letrado.

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
